


Rain Dance

by draconicshinx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Izuku is bonded to a pokemon, Needles, Ochako is a good friend even if she doesn't know your name, References to Medical Experimentation, bnha canon typical violence, but pokemon do, child kidnapping, implied medical trauma, not quite a trainer au but it will be close at times, occasional pokemon world meta, quirks don't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicshinx/pseuds/draconicshinx
Summary: "Pokemon are the greatest equalizers of our world. With training and heart, even a child can stand against an adult and win with a Pokemon at their side."Ochako isn't someone who would leave a person out in the rain, especially not with an injured Pokemon.Izuku isn't any more normal than the strange storm he blows in with. He's not even a Pokemon trainer, in spite of the fact that he has a Dratini who won't leave his side. But the more she finds out about him, the more she wants to help him, even if she ends up getting involved in something scarier than she could have imagined.





	1. Have You Tried Our Malasadas?

**Author's Note:**

> pokemon au was maybe inevitable but hey I'm having fun
> 
> logistics will largely follow the games although to hell with only having four attacks. also stuff might be changed as needed to make more sense within the context of an actual world and not a video game
> 
> if you're thinking "it would have been better in x region" don't worry, we will be region hopping. eventually.

The storm rolls in without warning.

Ochako tries to keep her eyes on the weather reports, especially when her parents are away. Orion hates the shifting pressure that comes with bad weather, and it makes the Beldum moody. Callie just doesn’t like thunder. As a Cleffa, she’d taken to curling into Ochako’s arms during storms, and even now as a Clefairy she clings to Ochako, small body quivering.

But it wasn’t even supposed to be cloudy today. She’s sure the weather report that morning had said that it would be sunny and warm all across Ula’ula, but the sky abruptly darkens around mid afternoon, a cool wind accompanying it. Ochako rushes to shut all of the windows before the rain starts, and with Callie’s help, she manages to get them just before the downpour hits. So much for a nice sunny day.

Orion starts their “pacing” just as the heavy raindrops begin pounding on the roof. They float aimlessly from one room to another, large eye to looking for something but never finding it. Callie watches them worriedly until the first lightning strike illuminates the darkness outside. She’s in Ochako’s arm’s in moments then, shivering against her chest as the thunder roars, loud and close. Ochako squeezes her comfortingly and settles them both down on the couch to turn on the TV.

The weather lady is just as confused as Ochako.

“The sudden weather pattern disruption over Mount Hokulani is resulting in severe storms around the area,” she says, a little stiffly. “High winds and heavy rain is expected, with the possibility of hail. Because of the nature of the disruption, it’s hard to say how long the weather will last, but we will be continuing to repor--”

The power goes out, cutting her off.

“Oh boy,” Ochako whispers, clutching Callie a little tighter. She switches to her phone as the wind howls even louder outside. She only gets on it long enough to take a look at the current radar and send her parents a quick text letting them know what is going on before locking it again. It’s nearly fully charged at the moment, but with the power out, there’s no telling when it’ll be fixed. It could be days, depending on what made it go out. Their house is fairly out of the way, right in the shadow of Mount Hokulani, and tends to be taken care of last with things like that. Malie and other larger concentrations of people had to be looked after first.

Just as she’s about to get up and find a candle to light, Orion floats over, their eye glowing brightly in the dark. It’s open wide, not half-lidded like it usually is when they float about during a storm. 

“Bell…” they say, nudging her shoulder.

Ochako looks at them curiously. “Orion? Is something up?”

“Bell…” Their tone is the same, and they nudge her once more before slowly floating past the TV and over to the front door.

At that moment, there’s a sudden repetitive knocking.

Ochako freezes. They rarely get visitors this far out, and her parents are currently in Poni, doing some repairs for a few Seafolk friends of theirs. Moreover, why would someone be out in this weather, knocking on the door of a house in the middle of nowhere? There isn’t much else around but their house--trees, some open land where her parents train their Pokemon, and a dirt road that eventually leads to Route 10. Thoughts of “serial killer here to murder me” immediately go through her mind, but they’re dashed away when the person outside yells.

“Hello, is anyone there?” The voice is high and terrified, probably a boy but close to her age of 14. “Please, my Pokemon is hurt and I need help!” The urgency is punctuated by more pounding on the door.

The closest Pokemon Center is a three hour hike up Mount Hokulani. In the rain, it would be more like six up that steep path, and with an injured Pokemon, practically impossible. She stands up, fear gone as she sets Callie down on the couch. Her mind is whirling, thinking about where her parents keep the potions that are stronger than the ones she has in her pack and what berries they have left that her mother’s Crawbrawler collected.

“I’m coming!” she calls as she runs to the door. “Orion, over here!” Orion comes to hover near her, wide eye watching. Just in case the person on the other side of the door is lying to get her to open up, Orion can give them a good Take Down and give her a moment to lock the door again. For now, though, she opens it.

Any thoughts of the boy outside the door lying are gone in an instant. He’s soaked to the bone, tattered clothes wet through and dark hair plastered to his head with rainwater. Huge green eyes look at her hopefully, though she can’t miss the dark bags underneath them or the slightly haunted gaze, as if he’s half expecting her to lash out. He has a hasty gauze wrapping over one elbow, but it’s soaked through too. Mostly, though, her eyes go to the Pokemon he’s carrying.

It’s a Dratini. Her breath catches a bit at the sight of it. They’re rare, and she’s only ever heard of them seen on Poni, at least in Alola. This one is in obvious pain, eyes squeezed shut and whimpering slightly as it shivers in the boy’s arms. He’s trying to hold up as much of it as he can, but it’s body is easily longer than either of them tall, and he can’t keep its tail from dragging on the ground.

“C-can you help,” the boy asks, “or tell me where--”

“In, in, you’re soaked,” she says, cutting him off. She holds the door wide for him, ignoring the rain as he shuffles inside with the Dratini in tow. “I’ll be right back,” she says, once she’s shut the door behind him, and rushes to their linen closet, pulling out a stack of towels. She carries them over to the couch, which Callie quickly hops off of, though she watches the boy curiously.

“Here,” Ochako says finally, spreading the towels out and setting one to the side. “Set your friend down here, gently.” The boy does, laying out the Dratini along the couch. It cries a bit when he releases it, but the boy kneels next to the couch, whispering softly to the Pokemon as he strokes its head. Ochako’s heart clenches. She sets the extra towel down on the floor next to him. “Try to dry off,” she says. “I’m going to get supplies and see what I can do.”

Her mother keeps the healing potions in one of the bottom drawers in the kitchen. She has to use her phone to look through the bottles, but she finally finds a full restore and grabs it. She knows they’re expensive, and she’ll try to pay her parents back later, but she also knows they’d want her to use it in a situation like this. She then checks the berry supply in the fridge, grabbing two sitrus berries just to be safe. The last thing she finds is the first aid kit, the boy’s soaked bandage immediately coming to mind. She brings the whole lot of stuff over and sets them down on the floor next to the couch.

The boy has the towel over his head now, hair not dripping quite so badly. “I-Is the power out?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says with a shrug. “Bad storm, you know. Once I’ve used this potion on your Dratini, I’ll grab a candle and light it.”

“S-sorry,” the boy says.

Ochako grins as brightly as she can make herself. “It’s no problem! My parents raise a lot of Pokemon to help out with their construction company, so we have plenty of potions on hand!” He looks confused for a moment, then nods quickly, eyes going back to his Pokemon.

Ochako uncaps the full restore. “Sorry, buddy, this sometimes stings a bit.” She sprays it over the Dratini, but it hardly reacts. Instead, the more she uses, the more it relaxes, until eventually it blinks its eyes sleepily at her.

“Rati!” the boy exclaims, grin suddenly lighting up his face. It almost illuminates the room, it’s so bright, and Ochako can’t help but smile honestly in return. “You’re okay!”

“Niii,” the Dratini replies tiredly.

“Just a sec,” Ochako says, holding up a sitrus berry. “Try eating this.”

The Dratini, Rati, sniffs at the berry curiously before quickly eating it in two big bites.

“Good!” Ochako feeds it the second berry, which it devours a little more slowly before curling into the towels on the couch, eyes closed. Ochako sighs with relief. The Pokemon is going to be okay. “Now,” she says, turning to the boy as she stands, “I’m going to see if I can find you some dry clothes.”

\---

The chubby girl whose home Izuku had accidentally invaded rushes around in the dark like a whirlwind, quickly grabbing a variety of things. Her Clefairy trails behind her, sometimes running and sometimes bouncing to keep up. The girl eventually gives it a candle to hold, which it does dutifully as she brings a wad of various clothes and blankets to Izuku, a box of matches in her mouth. She dumps the wad next to him unceremoniously and takes the box out of her mouth to grin.

“Change into those clothes, they should should help you warm up. You can do it in the hall while I get this candle lit.” She points, and he sees the open doorway likely leading from the house’s open kitchen and living room into the rest of the house.

Izuku nods and bows as he digs out what looks like a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. “Th-thank you so much,” he says, and rushes out of the room.

He hears the strike of a match as he starts to peel off his wet clothes in the dark. He didn’t realize just how wet they’d gotten in the rain, but it makes sense. It had been pouring. He can hear the rain starting to trail off, now, though.

He’d put too much effort into creating the storm. Rati had tried to keep him from burning out, but she’d only burned out herself. 

His heart clenches at the thought as he pulls the warm, dry hoodie over him. He can’t let her do that again, but at least they’d escaped. They’d both gotten out, and they were alive and okay. For now, at least, that was good enough.

The dry clothes go a long way towards making him feel warmer. The hoodie is a bit big on him, and the sweatpants are actually a little short, but he his isn’t inclined to complain. It’s miles better than the soaked clothes he had before. He peels off the wet bandage on his arm. It had been a hasty one he’d put on after he’d ripped out his IV, but it had apparently been good enough. It wasn’t bleeding any more, at least, but there was a visible bruise starting. He gladly covers it with the long sleeves of the hoodie.

He brings the old clothes with him as he walks back into the light of the candle in the living room to find the girl’s Clefairy sitting beside Rati on the couch, doing its best to cover her up with a blanket. He can’t keep a smile off his face as he watches.

“Ah, I hope those clothes are okay…” He looks up to see the girl in the kitchen, pulling something quickly out of the fridge before closing it. It looks like a styrofoam container. She turns to him with it in hand, smiling apologetically. “They’re mine, but we don’t look that far off in size.”

Izuku nods. “No, they’re great. Thank you, I feel warmer already.”

She smiles brightly. “Good!” For a moment, she stares at him, and he can’t help but squirm under the gaze. Does he look weird?

Izuku takes a moment to look at the clothes he’s been given more closely. He couldn’t see them very well in the dark, but with the candle light, he can tell now that the hoodie is bubblegum pink with a sleeping Skitty curled up on the front. The sweatpants are actually black and purple galaxy print, with white pinpricks of stars dotted throughout.

When he looks back up, the girl is grinning. “Your hair, it’s getting curlier as it dries!”

“Oh,” he says, relieved that it was all she noticed. “Y-yeah, it is.”

“It’s cute on you, especially long like that,” she says. He wonders for a moment how it looks. He hasn’t seen himself in a mirror since he was kidnapped. How long had it been? How different is he now?

“Oh, right, those wet clothes. Bring them over here.”

He jerks at the sound of the girl’s voice. He’d been locked in his own thoughts and had momentarily forgotten about her. “O-oh! Sorry,” he says quickly and brings the wet clothes over. He starts a little when she meets him part way and takes them from him.

“It’s okay, I can take care of them,” she says softly. “You can go sit down. I’m just going to spread them out so that they can dry properly.” He just manages to nod stiffly before finding a seat in an armchair in the living room.

He’s not sure what to think about the girl. She acts kind and warm, with no obvious ulterior motives, but even that puts him on edge. It’s been so long since he hasn’t had to worry about that sort of thing. No one at the Facility had done anything but use him. His hands grip his knees, fingers digging into the plush material of the galaxy pants. He doesn’t want to worry, but he can’t help it. Even so, beyond the anxiety, something about her reminds him a little of his mother.

A pang of guilt and fear makes his chest tighten and his heart quicken. He’ll see her again soon. He knows he will.

He nearly leaps out of his skin when a styrofoam container is dropped in his lap.

“Ah, sorry to startle you!” The girl’s voice rings out from above him, and he sees her taking a step back, a first aid kit in one hand. She looks worried and guilty for a moment, and he quickly forces a smile.

“It’s okay, I’m just a bit jumpy,” he says, looking down at the container instead of her face. The top is stamped with Slurpuff head. On its forehead is a circle that looks like it has a bite taken out of it. He opens it to find two pastries inside.

“I figured you’d be hungry, but with the power off, the only stuff I’ve got that doesn’t need to be cooked at the moment is those malasadas,” she says apologetically. “One’s cream filled, and the other has mago berry jam. I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer, but you can have both if you want! You should eat while I take a look at that bandage you had. You probably need it reapplied.”

“Malasadas?” he asks curiously as he looks down at them. Maybe if he talks about the food, he can make her forget the bandage.

The girl gasps. “You’re in Alola, and you don’t know what malasadas are?”

He jerks at that revelation, panic making his limbs seize up. Alola? Since when was he in Alola? He’d been knocked out a few times while he’d been captive, the longest when they first captured him, but surely not long enough to be in another region, let alone one that’s a string of islands--

His panicked thoughts are cut off by the girl’s excited talking. “Malasadas are incredible! You really have to try one! They’re sooo good, they’re sweet and warm--well, these aren’t warm, they’re leftovers. Sometime after the storm passes, you’ve gotta come with me to Malie and try one fresh!”

He ducks his head, the warmth from her words somehow washing away his anxieties. This girl, there’s no way she can be anything but blindingly kind. She doesn’t even know his name, yet she’s making plans like they’re best friends.

He picks up one of the malasadas at random. The outside feels a bit tacky, like it might have once been covered in sugar that melted into the crust. It looks like it’s the mago berry jam one, judging by the hole in the side. He lifts it regardless and takes a bite.

A surge of sweetness fills his mouth, better than any pastry he remembers eating before. A large part of that is probably because he hasn’t eaten anything sweet like this since before he was kidnapped, but even so, he’s sure that this has to be one of the best things he’s ever eaten. It’s a bit chewy, probably from being in a refrigerator, but it’s almost heavenly regardless. The lightly tangy mago jam makes his tongue tingle pleasantly, and he can’t stop eating until the whole malasada is gone.

The girl grins at him expectantly. “See? See? It’s super good!” He can’t help but nod as he picks up the second, but hesitates. The girl laughs. “Go ahead! You can have both.” He nods his thanks before taking a bite. As he does, she taps on his arm. “But you’ve gotta let me look at your arm.”

“Oh, um,” he says, swallowing quickly, “i-it’s fine, it was just a scratch--”

“Well, at least let me put a bandaid on it.” She reaches out for him, but he jerks away quickly.

“R-really, it’s fine,” he says, though he can’t quite bring himself to look at her.

“Oh,” she says quietly, and his chest tightens. Suddenly, though, her voice seems to be back to normal. “Okay! Let me know if you want a bandaid or anything. Or, um, you can do it yourself.” She sets the first aid kit down beside him and instead goes to sit at the armchair across from him.

Izuku can’t help but let out a sigh of relief. If she’d seen the bruise and wound in his elbow, there was no way she couldn’t have known something was up. After a moment, he suddenly remembers the malasada in his hand and takes another bite. With it is the cream in the middle, like sweet whipped cream, and he can’t help but smile a little. 

“I just realized,” the girl says as he eats this malasada more slowly, savoring the taste, “I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Uraraka Ochako.” She smiles brightly, and Izuku can’t help but return it, even with his mouth full of malasada.

He swallows quickly. “I’m… Izuku,” he says, taking a moment to decide not to add his last name. It’s impossible to tell how far searches for him went and if Uraraka would recognize the name Midoriya Izuku as a missing boy. He doesn’t want to make her panic. “And this is Rati,” he adds, nodding to the Dratini.

“Oh! This is Callie,” Uraraka says, pointing to her Clefairy, “and Orion is… somewhere.” She looks around, but the Beldum Izuku had seen when he first arrived is nowhere to be found. “Hm, they must have wandered off.” She shrugs. “Is Rati your only Pokemon?”

He takes another bite of malasada to buy himself more time to answer, unease curling in his stomach. Of course she’d assume that Rati was his Pokemon, that he was a trainer. It made sense, to anyone outside his situation. That burning desire to be a trainer is still in him, even after months in the Facility, but the idea of achieving it seems so far away now. He’s a different person, with different priorities.

“She’s… not my Pokemon, technically,” he finally says. “We’re just, you know, friends. I don’t have a license or anything.”

“Oh!” Uraraka says. “Sorry! That makes sense, though. I’d wondered why you didn’t have her in a pokeball.”

He just nods. He didn’t think she’d probably been in a ball even to be brought to the Facility--too easy to trace. Pokeballs, when used, were linked to the license of the trainer who used them and could be tracked to a certain extent. It has to do with how the storage system works, and why special machines are used in trades. Otherwise, the Pokemon traded would still be registered under their old trainer, not their new one.

The people running the Facility wouldn’t want even that amount of data to be followed back to them.

-I’ve never been in a pokeball.-

Izuku’s head snaps immediately to Rati, relief flooding through him. He’s moving a moment later, malasada placed back in the container and forgotten as he goes to kneel at her side. She rubs his hand when he offers it.

-You don’t have to worry about possibly having missed it,- she continues, huge eyes on him. -We’ve escaped them completely.-

“For now,” he whispers back.

“She’s awake?” Uraraka asks. Izuku turns to see her looking over his shoulder. “Her eyes look a lot clearer.” She smiles. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Rati.”

Rati trills, a noise that’s more emotion than spoken words, but Izuku still understands it. He can understand everything she says, as she can understand him. It’s one tiny silver lining to his time in the Facility. He can’t understand any other Pokemon, but he has a deep connection to her, and in spite of how painful it was to develop, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Well, maybe for Rati’s safety. He wishes she didn’t have to be in this situation with him.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done,” Izuku says. “We both appreciate it so much. I’m not sure what would have happened if you hadn’t helped us.”

“It’s no problem! There’s no way I could have let you sit out in the rain,” she replies, sitting back down. “I am a bit curious, though. How did you two get caught out in the storm?”

Izuku looks down at Rati, mind working quickly as he tries to keep calm. Of course she’d have questions. Who wouldn’t, when a weird boy and an injured Dratini arrive at their door in the middle of a storm?

“We… got a bit lost,” he says finally.

Uraraka waits for a moment, as if expecting him to say more, and he internally squirms at the silence that stretches. Not even raindrops break the quiet. He can instinctually tell that the rain is still coming down outside, but it’s little more than a drizzle now, not enough to hear as it hits the roof.

“On your way to the top of Mount Hokulani, maybe?” Uraraka finally suggests. “It’s a big tourist spot, especially with the Observatory and the view of Mount Lanakila. I’ve been up there a lot, Mount Lanakila is gorgeous on a clear day.”

Izuku nods emphatically. “Y-yeah, we were hoping to see it, but got lost in the rain.”

“You probably got separated from Route 10 and accidentally went down our little side road,” Uraraka says. There isn’t a hint of suspicion in her voice, and it helps Izuku relax. “No worries though, I can lead you back to Route 10 tomorrow! It’s not too far.”

He sighs with relief. “Thank you. That would be great.” He gives Rati one last pat as she closes her eyes to go back to sleep, and Callie’s ears twitch. Somehow, she had slept through the whole conversation. He goes back to his chair from before to finish eating his malasada, but it doesn’t taste as good now. It’s more like ash in his mouth, guilt stripping any joy he’d gotten from it before.

He hates lying, but what is he supposed to tell her? That he was kidnapped and experimented on and only just escaped? That now he’s got some Dratini DNA, and can sort of control the weather? Who would believe that?

He finishes the malasada sullenly. When he glances up, Uraraka is on her phone, looking at something with a slight frown.

“S-something wrong?” he asks.

She shrugs. “Sorta, but it’s what I expected. Power is going to be out until sometime late tonight, and that’s in Malie, so it’ll take even longer for us.” She stands and stretches. “It probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to go to sleep early, especially after all you’ve been through.” She looks thoughtful for a moment. “We’ve got a spare pallet I can pull out so that you can sleep in here close to Rati if you want, or you can sleep in my parents’ bed. They’re off island and won’t be back for a few days.”

Izuku feels a chill of anxiety run down his back at the thought of sleeping in her parents’ bed. “I, um, don’t want to be a bother, but--”

Uraraka laughs. “It’s not a bother! To be honest, I assumed, especially from your expression when I suggested their bed. Come on, you can help me set it up.” He stands immediately to follow her. Helping is the least he can do, if she’s letting him stay the night here.

She won’t have to worry about looking after him much longer, at least. By the time she wakes up in the morning, he plans to be gone with Rati. He doesn’t want to endanger her any more than he already has. 

After all, it’s not a matter of if the Facility will send someone after them. It’s when.


	2. Don't Meet a Trainer's Eyes

There’s something going on with Izuku.

It's not difficult to tell. Ochako may not consider herself to be all that smart, but she’s not oblivious, either. He’s hiding something, and it has to do with him and Rati. She can’t believe that he did something awful, though, not from how close Izuku is with Rati, and not with how nervous but genuinely thankful he is for her help. If it wasn’t for that, some of what he said might have led her to believe he’d stolen Rati, but she isn’t blind. If he did steal her, it was to help help her and because she wanted to be with him. Their bond is too strong for there to be any other explanation.

He falls asleep fast, once the pallet is set out next to the couch. Rati is already back asleep, still recovering from whatever ordeal the two of them had faced earlier. It had obviously affected Izuku, too, for him to fall asleep so quickly, but it’s nice to see him relaxed with a small smile on his face.

“Keep an eye on them tonight, Orion,” she tells her Beldum as she gets ready to go to bed herself. They nod slowly once before twirling through the air, floating in a circle around her. She can’t help but grin. They must be feeling better now that the storm has passed. It was surprisingly quick for such a strong one, but Ochako isn’t inclined to complain.

Her room is dark. The sun set before the storm fizzled out, so barely any light filters in through the window to illuminate her way. She uses her phone instead to see her way over to her bed and crawl into it. She hadn’t realized quite how tired she was until she was settled, head resting on her pillow. It’s nicely warm and soft, and she can feel her eyes threatening to shut on their own.

Not yet, though. She sits up a little to keep herself from drifting off and goes to her texts.

Her mom had responded to her text about the storm a while ago. Ochako quickly types up a new message, telling her that the storm had passed and the power was still out but she’s fine. After a moment, she adds in Izuku. Not how confused he’d seemed about where he was or the evasive answer he’d given about some things, she only said that he was caught in the storm and had needed a place to stay out of it. She assured her mother that she’d gotten out the pallet for him, helped his Pokemon, and left Orion to watch after him. She also explains that she’s going to show him back to Route 10 when they wake up in the morning.

Ochako pauses a moment before sending the message. Something like nerves and excitement bubbles inside her, a feeling she can’t quite explain. 

She’s had a similar feeling before. It was when she was eleven and had first gotten her trainer’s license. She was finally old enough to go on a Pokemon journey if she wanted to. She could compete in the Island Challenge, try to complete trials and prove her abilities as a trainer. She’d only had Callie, still a Cleffa then, and in preparation, she’d gone to Mount Hokulani alone for the first time. She’d caught Orion there, her second Pokemon.

She’d explored a bit beyond that, but never too far. She’d been on the mountain countless times, trained there some when she felt like it, and she’d been to Malie pretty often on her own, too. The idea of going farther had been too daunting, though, when it came down to it. She’d often watched the ferries leaving port in Malie, on their way to another island, and wondered what it would be like to board one of them and go somewhere entirely new, but she’d never quite had the courage to do it.

Izuku is in a new place, though, seemingly unexpectedly. She can only imagine how that must feel, and from the way his eyes had widened when she mentioned that they were in Alola, it wasn’t good. She wants to help him, to lead him as far as she can--and, maybe, go with him. The desire is stronger than it’s ever been, to finally explore and make her way on her own, just her Pokemon at her side.

And maybe Izuku? Did having another person with her make it seem a bit easier? That makes sense, when she thinks about it.

Ochako stifles a yawn, reminded again of just how tired she is. After skimming the message one last time, she finally sends it and locks her phone again. Any more replies will have to wait until in the morning. She settles back in bed, thinking for a moment about what it would be like to finally go on a Pokemon journey. In the morning, she can ask Izuku if he would mind having someone lead him a little farther than Route 10.

It’s Orion who wakes her up.

She can feel them nudging her, first her shoulder and then her head. Callie had joined her on the bed at some point and she can feel her start to stir near her stomach. Slowly, she overcomes her own desire to stay in the warm bed and wakes up the rest of the way.

It’s still early. She can tell that from the faint sunlight shining in through her window, just the first morning rays. She turns her gaze to Orion, who is floating side to side anxiously. They don’t get anxious often, usually a solid, calm influence who tends to do their best to calm down Callie, who is far more excitable.

Ochako frowns. Something is definitely up. She climbs out of bed, ignoring Callie’s call of annoyed disapproval at her leaving, and quickly follows Orion back into the living room. 

Izuku is awake and rolling up the pallet. His blankets and pillow are already folded and stacked nicely on the couch, along with the towels they’d used to dry off Rati and the clothes he’d worn yesterday. He’s in his old clothes again, and they look a little stiff on him, if dry. Rati herself is off the couch and near the door, waiting anxiously for Izuku to finish what he’s doing.

“Just a moment and we can go,” Izuku whispers, though Ochako can still hear him.

“Where are you going so early?” she asks, covering her mouth as her words are accompanied by a yawn.

Izuku jerks his head up to look at her, eyes wide and alarmed like a Pikipek about to burst into the air with a chorus of twittering. “U-Uraraka! I-I didn’t mean to wake you!”

“Orion did, actually,” she says, a bit tiredly. “But seriously, where are you going so early?”

Izuku gives her a strained look. “I, uh…” His right hand goes to the back of his head, fingers running through his fluffy green hair. “I was going to leave before you woke up.”

Ochako had expected as much. She sighs. “You know, I would have been super worried if I’d woken up and you were just gone.”

“I-I was going to leave a note!” he says quickly. “I just… I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” His eyes squeeze shut, looking pained. Worry and sympathy clench Ochako’s chest, making her frown.

“You’re not causing trouble at all!” she says.

“You don’t know that,” he says quietly.

“There’s something wrong, isn’t there?” she asks. “I didn’t want to pry about it, but--”

“But I’m a bad liar, and you couldn’t help but notice,” Izuku replies. “It’s okay. But I don’t want to drag you into it. That’s why I’m leaving alone.”

“Whatever it is, trying to handle it by yourself won’t solve anything,” she says, taking a step forward. 

“But I have to,” he says. “Only Rati and I are involved, and anyone else who gets involved will be in danger by association with us.”

Ochako feels a chill of fear go down her spine. “What do you mean, in danger? You should go to the police!”

He gives her an apologetic smile. “I don’t think I can.” He doesn’t say more, but Ochako understands what he means. They could be involved. More fear sinks into her bones. Just what is going on?

She clenches her fists at her sides. “Then you need some kind of backup. That’s why I’ll go with you.”

“Uraraka, no, that’s what I’ve been trying to say--” he says, eyes widening in panic, but she cuts him off.

“You don’t have a trainer’s license, right?” she says. Slowly, he nods. “Do you have any form of identification at all?”

“I do have my ID,” he says. “But it’s, uh, from Johto.”

“Then you need to get a passport. And a trainer’s license,” she says. “We can get both of those in Malie.”

“W-wait,” he says, “I don’t--”

“You do, if you’re in genuine danger,” she says. “Especially if you don’t think police can help you. Trained Pokemon are the best defense in the world for kids like us.” She grins. “Don’t worry, I’ll help get you started!”

Izuku looks stricken, like he has no idea how to respond. He looks back at Rati, who cocks her head to the side and simply says, “Niii.” At that, he deflates, looking like he’s given up.

“Okay,” he says quietly. “Y-you’re right--I do probably need some help first setting out. But we should really part ways in Malie, okay?”

“Okay!” she says brightly, with no plan to actually do that. She’ll convince him again when the time comes. Probably, Rati will help her again. She winks at the Dratini. “Anyway, I’ll go get dressed! We should have some breakfast, too, since the power is back.”

\---

Ochako decides to make omurice, since it’s what she has the ingredients for (and it’s pretty easy besides). Izuku stands a short ways back, mostly watching the Pokemon eat their own breakfast. Ochako and her family don’t have any food for dragon types, unfortunately, but Rati seems to like the fighting type mix that they always have plenty of just fine. Ochako garnishes it with a couple more sitrus berries, too, and a pecha berry for Callie. Orion has never had much flavor preference, but they always eat their regular food readily enough.

“Uraraka,” Izuku says after a long moment of silence. “Before we… start all this. I want to explain more of my situation.”

“Call me Ochako!” she says brightly as she stirs the contents of the skillet. Nearly ready to make the eggs. “I’m already calling you Izuku, right?”

“Oh. U-um, right. Ochako,” Izuku says, a little nervously. “The truth is, I’m here in Alola because I was kidnapped. To be honest, until I talked to you yesterday, I thought I was still in Johto.”

Ochako can’t help but stiffen a little at that. “K-kidnapped?” she asks, unable to keep her voice from shaking a little. “But, um, you got away, right?”

Izuku nods. “For now, at least, but I know they’re going to try to get me back.” He sighs. “That’s why I don’t want you involved. And before you go with me, I want you to know exactly what you’re getting into.”

She nods, more to herself than to him. She’d been expecting something like this, but somehow, hearing it actually spoken out loud makes more scared. Not that she has any intention of letting him go alone. “How long were you kidnapped?”

“Oh. Um, what’s today’s date?” Izuku asks.

Ochako quickly checks her phone. “April 18th.”

He jerks. “S-seriously? I knew it was a long time, but not… not that long.” He lets out a shuddering sigh. “Um, close to a year, then.”

Cold dread makes her tremble. “Why? What… what did they do to you?” When he doesn’t answer, she glances back at him to see him shaking his head.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” he says quietly, and she closes her mouth instantly.

“Sorry.” She turns back to the food. It’s starting to get a little over done. “I shouldn’t have asked.” She starts trying to make the eggs, hands trembling. Too many horrible possibilities run through her mind, making her sick with fear and worry. She can’t let them get him again.

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you for wondering.” He doesn’t say any more, though, and she can’t blame him. She tries to finish cooking as quickly as she can.

The omurice ends up looking a little lopsided, but still perfectly edible. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she squirts ketchup on the top of both in the shape of huge smiling faces. She forces a smile on her own face as she sets the plate in front of him. “There! Perfect breakfast.” 

He gives her a shaky smile in return. “Thanks, Ur-Ochako.”

She grins at him, this time a real grin. “Any time, Izuku!”

They both eat quickly, especially Izuku. At first, Ochako wonders if it’s because he wants to leave quickly, but after a moment, she realizes it’s probably because he hasn’t had actual home cooked food in a while. She feels a pang of pity and hurries to finish her food as well.

\---

The outside air is already warm, in spite of how early it is, as Uraraka--no, Ochako, that’s what she wanted him to call her--locks her front door. Two pokeballs are on her belt, one containing Orion while Callie perches on her shoulder. She’s also carrying a backpack that looks heavy. Izuku had offered to take it for her, but she refused with a grin and a wave. He feels underprepared, standing nearby with nothing but the clothes on his back, but there’s not much he can do about it.

“How long does it take to get to Malie?” he asks as she puts her key away in a pocket of her denim shorts. 

“Mm, we’ll probably be there right in time for lunch, if we keep a good pace,” she says. “It’s a pretty good walk.”

He nods to himself. “Is it just wilderness between here and there?”

“Um, sorta?” she replies, standing up straight. Callie leaps down into her arms, excited to be carried, as they finally start walking. Izuku follows, Rati slithering through the grass behind him. “Route 10 goes through wilderness I guess, and there’s lots of Pokemon along it, but lots of people follow it, too. We’re bound to run into someone at some point. Tourists and trainers, most likely, making their way over to the bus stop to take the bus up the mountain.”

Izuku nods, but he can already feel his anxiety making his chest feel tight. “Do you think there will be a lot of people?”

“Definitely not crowds, but it just depends.” She shrugs. “This early, probably mostly trainers. Tourists like to watch the sunset from the top of Mount Hokulani, but trainers will be heading there for the trial.”

“Trial?” Izuku asks in confusion.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot, other regions do their challenge differently, right?” Ochako asks. “Gyms, or something? In Alola, trainers have to complete trials set up by Captains!”

“Like, a battle?” Izuku asks. “That’s what gym leaders do, at least in Johto. They battle trainers, and winners get gym badges. When you have eight, you can compete in the Pokemon League.”

“Nah, that’s what the Kahunas do!” Ochako says brightly. “That’s a Grand Trial, where you battle a Kahuna to show how much you’ve grown after completing all of the regular trials on their island! A regular trial is about showing that you’re worth trying to fight the Totem Pokemon that the Captain has raised up.”

“Totem…? This all seems kind of confusing,” Izuku says honestly. There’s so many parts to it. It’s much more complicated than simply collecting badges.

“It’s tradition!” she replies brightly. “I dunno, maybe it makes more sense if it’s what you’re used to? It’s based in old Alolan rituals, and still kinda tied to them, since the Tapus pick the Kahunas, and the Kahunas pick the Captains.”

“Who are the Tapus?” Izuku asks.

“They’re Pokemon,” Ochako says. “Ancient guardian Pokemon, one for each island. Here on Ula’ula, we have Tapu Bulu. He’s pretty reclusive, so people don’t see him much, but I’ve heard sightings of Tapu Koko on Melemele are a lot more common. Relatively speaking, anyway.”

“I guess that does make sense, to keep things similar to tradition, when you have ancient Pokemon who are involved in it,” Izuku says. He wishes he had his phone, but it’s been long destroyed. He’d love to look up more about these Tapus. It’s been so long since he’s been able to do research or get interested in things. It makes him feel almost… normal, for once.

“Here’s Route 10!” Ochako’s bright voice brings him out of his own thoughts, making him look up. The dirt road they’d been following gives way to a… wider dirt road. This one, though, looks like it could at least accomodate a vehicle, so that’s something. He can see hoofprints in the sandy dirt, so it must be used for riding Pokemon as well as riding in cars.

Ochako breaks into a run, and Izuku has to hurry to catch up with her. She laughs as she stops and spins around to face him in the middle of the road, a huge grin on her face, though Callie in her arms looks a bit jostled. “Step one in our journey complete!” she says excitedly. “Now, on to Malie!” Izuku jogs to catch up, Rati right behind him. Her excitement is infectious, and he can’t help but grin in return.

“Hey, you two! Are you trainers?” an unfamiliar voice calls from up ahead. Izuku immediately tenses up, fear making me want to sprint away from someone he doesn’t know, but he somehow manages to keep himself from acting on his impulse.

The speaker is a boy their own age, taller but lankier. He walks towards them, tossing a pokeball up into the air and catching it with a self satisfied smirk. “Wanna battle?”

Ochako glances briefly at Izuku before looking back to the new boy, shaking her head. “Sorry, we’re honestly in kind of a hurry.”

The boy frowns in annoyance. “Seriously?” He looks like he’s about to say something else when Rati moves in front of Izuku, raising her head and growling threateningly. “Whoa, wait, is that a Dratini?! Kid, where the hell did you get that?!” He takes another step towards them, eyeing Rati with amazement.

Instinctively, Izuku picks her up, letting her slither over his shoulders and curl around the back of his neck until he can support her head in one hand while her tail wraps around his other arm. Even so, he isn’t sure what to say in response, only hold her protectively.

“He’s from Poni,” Ochako replies for him. “Anyway, we have to get going, he needs to catch a ferry home.”

“Come on, there’s ferries all day!” the kid retorts. “I really wanna battle a Dratini. Just a quick one on one?”

“N-no, sorry,” Izuku says, deciding then to start jogging up the road past the trainer. If he ends up more running than jogging, well, that’s semantics.

“Sorry, maybe next time!” Ochako says before running to catch up with Izuku.

Neither stop until the boy is far behind them. It’s only then that Izuku realizes that his heart is beating fast, and not because of the run. Rati lifts her head to nuzzle his cheek.

-It’s okay,- she says. -We’re both fine.-

“Sorry about that,” Ochako manages between pants when she catches up. “I didn’t expect that guy to be so pushy!” She looks at him for a moment, frowning. “You okay?”

He nods once. “Sorry, not used to, y’know… dealing with people.” 

She smiles at him, though it’s a little sad. “I understand. Hopefully whoever else we meet won’t be so rude.”

He lets out a shuddering sigh. “Yeah, I hope not.”

Izuku eventually lets Rati back down to continue on her own rather than carrying her, and the three continue on. Ochako chatters a bit about what they can find in Malie--a clothes shop, the tourist center, and the town hall, where Izuku will mostly likely be able to get some paperwork done.

“You should be able to get a passport and a trainer’s license there,” she says. “All you have to do for a trainer’s license is have a Pokemon and show some decent knowledge of battling. You can battle me and Orion to show that.” After a moment, she looks back towards him curiously. “Oh, uh, I guess I should ask. Do you know how to battle?”

“Um, in theory, yes,” Izuku replies, scratching at the back of his head nervously. “I used to watch battles a lot, back home, and write down strategies and move combinations that worked well with different kinds of Pokemon. I was kind of a fanatic.” He waits for Ochako to tell him how weird that sounds, but the words never come.

“Really?” she asks, sounding almost excited. “You’ve thought about it a lot, then! With your own Pokemon, I bet you’d be a really good battler!” He looks up in surprise to see her grinning broadly. It fades a bit after a moment, though. “Oh, but, what made you wait, then? Didn’t you want to be a trainer?”

“Ah,” he says, “well, I’d have to go all the way to New Bark Town to get my first Pokemon. I lived in Olivine. It was pretty far to travel, but my mom said she’d take me eventually.”

There was more to it than that. His mother had never liked the idea of him going off alone to start on a journey, not until he was older.

“Maybe when you’re 15,” she’d said.

With a jolt, Izuku realizes that his 15th birthday is actually coming in just a few months. He’d missed his 14th completely. How much else had he missed?

“Ah, well, I guess there’s no time like the present to get it done,” Ochako replies, making him jolt out of his thoughts. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. Well, he reasons, until recently, he didn’t have much more than his thoughts to focus on.

“Y-yeah,” he replies, “I guess you’re--” He’s cut off by something that suddenly leaps at him out of the grass beside the road. It’s small, but it hits him like a battering ram, knocking him into Ochako. She cries out in surprise as he falls, just missing getting taken down with him. The creature that hit him is still standing on top of him. He manages to lift his head enough to turn around and see it.

It’s mostly white and pink, with solid brown legs that end in wide paws. Large black eyes look down at him curiously, black nose sniffing his back.

“A Stufful?” Ochako says, looking surprised. From behind him, Izuku hears Rati growl in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this makes me want to play more pokemon. also, eat omurice
> 
> anyway I want to get a few chapters of this done before I work on some of my other fics, so if you're waiting for updates of other things, sorry... those will come eventually
> 
> thank you everyone who's liked this fic so far and left comments! I don't usually respond to all of them, but I try to respond to questions (if I can for plot reasons), but every one is super appreciated


	3. Hot Ta-Malie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the chapter title in Ash's original voice actress's voice
> 
> anyway this first bit is a flash back without much context in story, as designated by the italics. warning for needles/shots going in

_The new injections_ burn.

_He has to be restrained when they administer them now, after fighting tooth and nail too many times. Even his mouth is taped closed, after he’d managed to bite the doctor once. The wound is still wrapped up, and Izuku tries to take some measure of pride from it when he sees it, until the needle in the doctor’s hand pricks his arm. The burning fluid enters his bloodstream, like magma in his veins. Since he can’t scream, he whimpers. It isn’t as bad as it used to be, he tries to tell himself, clinging to the thought to keep the sensation from overwhelming him. The first time, he was incoherent until he finally passed out. He can usually stay awake until the edge fades now, though it’s been lasting longer than before._

_“Don’t whine,” the doctor says, his voice clipped with annoyance. Izuku tries to focus on him, rather than the burning sensation spreading from his arm into his chest. He’s middle aged, eiyh pale skin, short cropped black hair, and thick glasses. He wears the lab coat over his sweater. Sometimes the coat has blood splatters, but it doesn’t today. He always has the same disapproving look, though. “You should consider yourself lucky. You’re getting a companion today. A permanent one, hopefully.”_

_It takes several seconds for his pain-fogged mind to make sense of the doctor’s words. By that time, the doctor has reached the door of the room. Beside the door is the switch that opens Izuku’s restraints, but he doesn’t flip it._

_Instead, a trolley with a cage pushes through the door, and the pain starts to subside all at once. Izuku can only sit in shock as the burning fades, just as it’s reaching his right side from his left. He’d let out a sigh of relief, if he could. He strains, trying to see into the cage, but it’s too dark. He gets a flash of eyes that are definitely not human before the trolley stops._

_“Should we get blood samples?” the young woman pushing the trolley asks, an extra bit of cheer in her voice. It makes a shiver run down Izuku’s spine. He remembers this one--the one of the doctor’s assistants that he likes the least, which is saying something. She’s a few years older than him, and though she’s wearing a medical mask now, he’s seen her smile enough to imagine it underneath the cloth. Piercing yellow eyes glitter as she watches him almost hungrily._

_The doctor snorts at her. “Enough of your chitchat, Himiko. How is the specimen doing?”_

_“Still alive. It moved when I poked it,” she replies airily, unbothered by the doctor’s harsh retort._

_“Good. We’ll leave them both here for now.” The young woman takes that as a cue and leaves the room, to Izuku’s relief. The doctor turns to him. “I’d be careful with that creature. It’s bitten every handler so far. One nearly lost a finger.” His gaze slides to the bandaged wound on his arm. “Then again, perhaps that’s something you have in common.” With that, he flicks the switch on Izuku’s restraints. Before they’re completely open, the door is already shut and locked behind him._

_Izuku turns to the cage. A pair of huge brown eyes stare back at him._

\---

Izuku starts to sit up, intending to let the wild Pokémon slowly slide off his back, but instead, it quickly climbs closer to his head until he can feel it nosing his hair.

“At least it doesn’t seem—ow!” He’d been about to say that it doesn’t seem hostile until it grabbed a mouthful of his hair and pulled. He can’t help but yelp at the sudden pain in his scalp, immediately reaching back to try to grab the Stufful. Ochako obviously has the same reaction, since she rushes forward, but the Stufful growls in response, pulling harder.

-It’s not--let go!- Something slams into the Stufful’s side, making it finally let go and topple off of him at the same time. Izuku scrambles to his feet, hands immediately going to his hair to make sure none of it was ripped out. It wasn’t, thankfully. He turns to Rati. A blue glow around her tail is starting to dissipate, though her eyes are narrowed and focused on a patch of grass beside the road. The Stufful is nowhere to be seen.

“I-I think Rati used Dragon Tail to knock it away,” Ochako says, pointing to the grass. “But it didn’t go far--”

The grass suddenly shakes violently and the Stufful leaps out of it, a glint in its eye as it tackles Rati with both of its heavy front paws. She tumbles backwards a good few feet, looking dazed. The Stufful turns to him again, eyes lighting up as it leaps for him. Izuku just manages to dodge out of the way in time. The Stufful goes rolling behind him as he quickly scoops up Rati. “I guess we should run for it!”

“Yeah!” Ochako agrees, and they both take off.

They barrell up a hill, just barely dodging a few other people as they run, but when he glances backwards, the Stufful is still following them, surprisingly fast for such a small Pokemon. Eventually, though, after rounding a few turns, they lose it. It’s a good thing, since they’re both panting and wheezing by that point. Izuku finally lets Rati back down onto the ground as Ochako does the same with Callie. Rati looks up at him worriedly as he tries to get his breath back.

Izuku forces a grin. “I’m fine! Just a bit tired out,” he says.

“Yeah,” Ochako agrees. After looking to make sure no one is around, she plops down on the ground, her face red from exertion. She takes off her backpack and pulls out a water bottle. “Want one?” she asks.

Izuku blinks in surprise. “Oh, uh, as long as you have one--”

She grins and pulls out another bottle. “No worries, I brought two.” She tosses the bottle to him, and he somehow manages to catch it, nearly dropping it in the process. By the time he goes to open it, she’s already drinking from her own. She doesn’t stop until half the bottle is empty, then screws the cap back on with a sigh. “I didn’t expect that. I mean, sometimes Pokemon do jump out at you on this road, but not like that.”

-He thought your hair was food,- Rati says with a sigh of her own. -I have no idea why.-

Izuku, who is drinking water when she says this, splutters.

“What happened?” Ochako asks. “Get choked up?”

Now with water on the front of his shirt, Izuku replies, “No, uh… just, the way it was going at my hair, maybe it thought it was food or something?”

She looks at him incredulously. “Maybe? But that’s bizarre, your hair is…” She blinks. “Oh, it’s dark green, huh? I only just noticed. I thought it was black last night, but in the sunlight like this, it’s definitely green.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, it’s green. I don’t know, maybe the Stufful likes broccoli or something?”

“Kale,” Ochako suggests thoughtfully, then laughs. “Still, we should probably keep going before it runs into us again!”

“Yeah…” Izuku replies as she stands. He turns to Rati. “You okay?”

Rati nods. -I’ll be fine, don’t worry.- She nuzzles his leg, and he can’t help but reach down and stroke her head. Her scales almost feel soft, if a little rubbery--and maybe a bit too dry. 

“Here,” he says, “you probably need water too.” He pours some of the water into her mouth until she’s satisfied. He’s got less than a third of the bottle left, but that’s not a big deal, in his opinion. Better that Rati feels okay. She may not be a water type, but she is aquatic, so making sure she has enough water is important. Granted, he’d know if she was getting dehydrated, thanks to their bond. 

He looks up when he hears Ochako giggle. “You’ll be a really good trainer,” she says. “Looking out for your Pokemon like that.”

He can’t help but blush at that comment. “I--of course I’d take care of my Pokemon! And Rati is really important, so I have to make sure to look out for her!”

“That’s what I mean!” Ochako says brightly. “Someone like you will constantly think of your Pokemon’s well being ahead of your own ambitions. That’s what makes a good trainer.” She grins at him. “Anyway, we should probably get going now.”

“R-right,” Izuku replies, still surprised by her sudden compliments. What had brought that on? Still, he can’t help but feel warm as they start walking again, still fast but not the run they had picked up when they were being chased by the Stufful. It’s nice to hear someone say that about him, especially someone who was so kind as to take in a boy and his injured Pokemon in the middle of a storm, no questions asked.

It had been a while since he’d heard many compliments, anyway.

\---

“So,” Ochako asks after a while of the two of them walking silently, “do you have a favorite Pokemon type?” She looks to the side at Izuku, who was absorbed in his own thoughts. His expression had been getting darker, though, and she didn’t like seeing him that way. He has too many dark things to think about. She’s going to do her best to distract him from them as much as she can.

He starts at the question. “Oh. Um, I don’t know,” he answers. “I guess I like… all types? They’re all useful in their own ways, and regardless of type, each Pokemon has its own moveset that can be used in a variety of ways in a variety of circumstances.”

“That’s true,” Ochako replies. “I guess I mean more like, is there a kind of Pokemon that you tend to like in particular?” She smiles, hugging Callie a little closer. “I know it’s kinda stereotypical for a girl, but I really like Fairy types. They’re all cute, or elegant, and they’re really strong, too!”

Izuku nods. “Fairy types are definitely strong. They don’t have a ton of weaknesses, either, which makes them good all around. There are a lot of good type combinations that make even a team of nothing but Fairy types strategically sound, too. For example, Gardevoir’s dual Psychic type makes it ideal for dealing with Poison types, which are a common weakness. And it’s really powerful on top of that. It might not be particularly defensive, but it’s Special Attack more than makes up for that--” For a moment, he looks stricken, then embarrassed. “Ah, sorry, I started to ramble…”

“No, that’s really interesting!” Ochako replies. “You’re right! Gardevoir is really great for an all Fairy type team. It’s too bad you can’t find it or any of its prevolutions wild in Alola, it’s really cute too.”

Izuku nods emphatically. “Yeah, not in Johto either. I’ve always really liked Gallade.”

“A Gallade would suit you!” she says with a grin. “Very princely! Or, uh, knightly?”

“I-I don’t think I’m very princely,” Izuku replies sheepishly.

Ochako just grins. “You say you don’t have a type preference, but what about Dragon types? Rati is a Dragon type, after all!”

“I think everyone thinks Dragon types are cool, but most are pretty rare,” Izuku replies. “But yes, I do like Dragon types. Maybe more so since meeting Rati.” Rati herself preens at that.

“Then if you had a Dragon team, I’d have the advantage with a Fairy team!” Ochako says triumphantly.

Izuku laughs. “Maybe, but there are ways around that. After all, there’s Dragalge, which is a dual Dragon and Poison type.”

“Then I’d use Gardevoir!” Ochako replies.

“They’d actually both have moves that are super effective against the other,” Izuku says. “With an equal type matchup like that, it would be up to the skill of the trainers and how well the Pokemon are trained.”

Ochako blinks. “I think you know more about type matchups and battling than I do,” she says honestly. “Are you sure you don’t have a trainer’s license?”

“I was just really interested in that kind of stuff, so I studied it a lot,” Izuku says, looking a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m not trying to show off or anything.”

“I promise it didn’t come off that way,” Ochako says. “It’s really interesting! I’ll have to ask you for some pointers later.”

The two continue to talk as they walk, and the animated conversation is enough to dissuade most other trainers they pass from challenging them. There still aren’t many of those, though. It must be early enough still. Izuku knows a lot about every Pokemon type, from type matchups to powerful moves. He settles more into the conversation as it goes on, obviously enjoying himself as they talk about the merits of different types and different specific kinds of Pokemon. He’s equally interested in all of them, and doesn’t think of any kind of Pokemon as “worse”. It’s nice to hear. Ochako is used to a lot of trainers talk about Pokemon that are particularly “strong” or “weak”, but Izuku doesn’t do that. He definitely has a genuine love of Pokemon. 

She can’t help thinking that if anyone deserves to be a trainer, it’s him.

Eventually, Malie comes into sight when they reach the top of a tall hill. There aren’t any particularly tall buildings, but she can see the shopping district and the expanse of the beautiful Malie Gardens.

“Whoa,” Izuku says beside her. “The architecture is pretty, especially that garden.”

“I think I’ve heard that it was built by people who moved here from Johto, actually!” Ochako says. “They tried to incorporate some of their style into the design.”

He nods. “I can see some of it, I think. It reminds me of Ecruteak City. They preserve a lot of the old architecture there.” He grins. “Do you think--ah, nevermind.” His face falls.

“What is it?” Ochako asks. “We can go see it if you want! I think there’s a lot of tourists there usually, and they often want to battle, so maybe we should get your license first. There are wild Pokemon there too, though.”

He shakes his head. “No, I don’t know if I should wait that long. Staying in one place is probably a bad idea.” His voice sounds a little choked as he says it. “Do you know where an airport would be? I should really go back to Johto.”

Ochako falters a bit. “Oh. You… wanted an airport?”

Izuku looks at her curiously. “Well, yeah. What’s wrong?”

“Uh, I think the only airport is in Alola is on Melemele,” she replies. “There might be one on Akala, though, but there definitely isn’t one on Ula’ula.”

Izuku falters. “None at all? Then how do people leave?” he asks.

She shrugs. “We take a ferry to Melemele, usually. They’re not that long, I promise. I can come with you.”

He sighs. “I guess there’s no other choice. That’s just a lot farther than I anticipated.”

“Ula’ula is just more mountainous,” Ochako says. “I guess there wasn’t a good place for one. Melemele has Hau’oli, the biggest city in Alola, and Akala has really beautiful beaches and resorts. So it makes sense to have them there. I’m sorry, though.”

“It’s fine,” Izuku says, trying to shrug it off. “C’mon, let’s go get my trainer’s license and passport, then.”

Though the two are tempted by the malasada shop, they both agree to get lunch (and malasadas) after the paperwork is done. The town hall is past the shopping district, though, and Ochako can’t help but peek into some of the apparel shops as they walk past. There’s always something cute to be found in Malie.

The town hall itself has the same Johtoan feel as the rest of the city, if a little more stately. They step inside to find a waiting room and a counter with several secretaries behind it. There are a few doors that lead into the rest of the building, but they all say “Staff Only”.

There aren’t many people in the waiting room, either. There’s a tall, muscular man sitting next to a boy their age with a similar physique and hair style, seemingly waiting for something, but they are the only other two people there. The man and the boy look like tourists to Ochako. The boy even looks like he has the start of a sunburn on his cheeks. They look a lot alike, definitely family, though the man doesn’t look quite old enough to be the boy’s father. Older brother, maybe? The boy is still taller than either of them, with a pair of square framed glasses. Neither give them much heed besides a quick glance when they enter.

“Here we are,” Ochako says. “Ready?”

“Yeah--” Izuku says, then stops suddenly, eyes wide. “W-wait. Trainer’s licenses--you have to pay for them, right?”

Ochako can already see where he’s going. She just smiles and nods. “Yeah, they’re 2500 yen.”

“I don’t have any money,” he whispers, panic in his voice.

She nods. “Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty. Enough for this, lunch, and hopefully to get you some new clothes, too. Those are looking a bit ragged, but mine don’t really fit.”

Somehow, his eyes manage to go even wider. “Y-you can’t--”

“Like I said, don’t worry!” she says. “You can pay me back after winning a few battles, it’s no big deal.” With that, she wraps an arm around his and starts dragging him towards the counter. “C’mon!”

The woman they approach at the counter looks professional, if a bit tired. She smiles at them, though. “Welcome to the Malie Town Hall. How can I help you?”

“Uh, um, I-I’m here to get a trainer’s license,” Izuku says. His hands tremble a little where he’s gripping the counter between them and the woman.

“Of course,” she says with a nod. She turns to the computer in front of her and begins typing, but she doesn’t stop talking as she does. “Are you a resident of Alola?”

Izuku freezes up. “Oh, uh, n-no--”

“He’s a friend of mine visiting from Johto,” Ochako chimes in. “He lost his passport, though. Does he need to get another to get his license?”

The woman purses her lips, clicking and typing more. “No… he should be fine, as long as there’s one in our system. What’s your name?”

Izuku balks again for a moment before finally managing to say, “M-Midoriya Izuku. I’m from Johto.”

There’s more typing and clicking. “Ah, here you are. Took a bit to come up. Do you have an ID?”

Izuku practically sighs with relief. “Yeah, here you go.” He pulls it out and hands it to her.

She looks it over, typing something from it into the computer. “Okay. You’re old enough that you don’t need a parent’s signature, Midoriya-san. Do you have a starter Pokemon?”

“Oh, she’s here,” Izuku says. He lifts Rati up for the woman to see, letting her drape around his shoulders again. “Her name is Rati.”

“Oh!” The woman looks at her with huge eyes. “A Dratini? Congratulations!” She begins typing again quickly. “Okay, then, you just need to have your preliminary battle, officiated by a licensed battle referee.”

“He can battle me!” Ochako offers. “Do you have a referee here?”

The woman gives them an apologetic look. “Well, yes, but as it turns out, she’s out today. We unfortunately don’t have a replacement.” She turns back to the screen. “I can go ahead and get all the official paperwork finished up and you can come back tomorrow, though.”

Ochako deflates, and so does Izuku. “Oh, thank you,” Ochako says, failing not to sound disappointed. She turns to Izuku. “I guess we’ll have to come back tomorrow, then--”

“Ah, wait a moment!” Ochako turns behind them to see the boy with glasses standing, an arm raised. He lowers it towards them as he continues to speak. “Actually, both my brother and I are licensed battle referees!”

The man who was sitting beside him stands. “Yeah, we are,” he agrees, looking a little more laid back than his younger brother. He turns to the boy. “Why don’t you give it a shot, Tenya? You were just talking about how you need some more practice at it.”

The boy’s chest puffs up a bit. “Of course! Even while we’re on vacation, any opportunity is important to make use of!” He walks briskly over to the two of them and bows. “My name is Iida Tenya, and I would be honored to officiate your battle!” He stands up straight again before gesturing over to the man he was sitting beside using both arms. “This is my older brother, Iida Tensei. He’s--”

“I-Iida Tensei?!” Izuku asks, incredulously. “The leader of the Canalave City gym in Sinnoh?!” His eyes practically light up. “I’ve seen videos of your battles, but I didn’t recognize you outside of your suit! You’re an incredible gym leader!”

Tenya looks a little put off at being interrupted, but upon hearing Izuku’s praise of his brother, he smiles proudly. “Yes, he is! I’m surprised someone out of the region recognized his name!”

Tensei chuckles. “Me too. And you said you’re from… Johto, right? That’s pretty impressive.”

Izuku blushes a bit, and Ochako tries to hide a grin. “I-I just think gym leaders are really cool, so I’ve studied them a lot, and how they battle…”

Tensei outright laughs at that. “Well, that’s a surprise! Most people don’t put that much dedication into it. Are you planning on travelling to Sinnoh to collect some badges sometime?”

“Maybe,” Izuku says, looking down. “I haven’t completely decided.”

“Well, be sure to come by my gym when you do,” Tensei replies. “I’m interested to see what kind of team and strategy someone as dedicated as you comes up with. For now, though, you should probably get that battle started so you can get your license, right?”

“O-oh! Right!” Izuku says. “Uh, we should probably go outside?”

The secretary nods. “Please, if you don’t mind.”

“Then let’s go!” Ochako says. “Thanks, Tenya, for offering to officiate! Coming again tomorrow would have been kind of a pain.”

“No problem at all!” Iida replies. “Come, let’s go outside then. We don’t want to mess up the neat waiting room here with a battle.”

\---

There’s enough space in the street outside for them to battle, so they stand ready, Tenya in the middle but away from the fray. “Now, this will be a one on one battle, correct?” he asks, adjusting his glasses.

“Well, I only have Rati, so yeah,” Izuku replies, nodding. Rati slithers out in front of him, actually looking a bit excited with the tip of her tail lashing a bit. He can’t help but smile at her.

Ochako nods. “I was going to use Orion, but…” She grins at Izuku. “What do you say about going against Callie? I know you’d be at a disadvantage, but after talking all the way here, I feel like I don’t want to go easy on you.”

Izuku nods. “That’s fine with me. Even if we lose, it’s only the first battle, and I’ll get my license regardless.”

“Alright!” Ochako says. “Let’s go all out, Callie!”

“Fairiiii!” Callie leaps from her arms, bouncing into the free space between the two trainers.

“Hm,” Izuku hears Tensei say. He’s watching from the sidelines, too. That fact alone makes Izuku a little nervous. Tensei is heralded as one of the best Steel trainers in any region, after all. He’s not just a gym leader, he’s a very good one. “There’s an obvious type advantage, so I’m interested to see how you try to deal with that.” He looks up at Izuku and smiles. “Remember, though, it’s just your first battle. Don’t get too discouraged!”

Izuku nods, feeling a bubble of excitement rising in his chest. It IS his first battle. Finally, after years of writing notes… and feeling like he might never get this chance at all.

But he can, and there’s no one else he’d rather battle with than Rati.

“Alright, trainers! Battle, begin!” Tensei exclaims, raising a hand to signal them to start.

“Go, Callie!” Ochako calls. “Disarming Voice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a couple notes
> 
> one, I'm using yen because after doing a bit of research, I found out that the currency in the Japanese versions of pokemon games is, in fact, in yen, rather than pokemon dollars/pokedollars like it is in the US. Pokemon dollars/pokedollars just feels a bit awkward, and how much the currency is worth is closer to yen anyway, so I'm going with that
> 
> also, if you thought Izuku getting his license was surprisingly easy... its because I didn't want to have to write any more about going through paperwork than I absolutely had to lmao


	4. A Ball Picked By Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more flashback here in the beginning, but no warning needed this time

_With the restraints undone, Izuku stands, one hand steadying himself on the arm of the chair when his legs threaten to give out from under him. Once he’s sure he isn’t going to fall, he slowly approaches the cage. He feels drawn to it, and if he was more lucid, he might have tried to assess the feeling more. It’s akin to seeing water after days of being thirsty._

_The creature inside stirs. Izuku can only imagine that it’s a Pokemon, but from this angle, it’s hard to tell what kind. He remembers the doctor’s words that it had a tendency to bite, but given his own treatment here, he can’t help but wonder what they’ve done to it. The bars of the cage are wide enough for claws to reach out if the Pokemon has them, so he stays a bit away, crouching slowly to try to get a better look._

_The Pokemon is long and sinewy, coiled together in a heap with its head low. His first thought is that it could be an Ekans, since its size is too small to be an Arbok or a Seviper, but the coloring doesn’t look right. The room’s lighting (he’s too viscerally familiar with it, he’s been here so long) is not the best, especially since the cage is enclosed partially on the back, sides, and top, but it looks blue, not purple. A blue Ekans? Did they bring it here because of its rarity? Or could it be something else he’s not recognizing straight off?_

_Finally, it lifts its head, and he immediately realizes his error. His breath catches in his throat as he slowly recognizes what kind of Pokemon it is. Not as rare as a blue Ekans would have been, but rare enough. The white fins on the side of its head and its white snout are enough to positively identify it for Izuku. He’s looking at a Dratini._

_Huge brown eyes watch him warily. He can only stare back in response, still in shock. Dratini are rare, especially in Johto. The only habitat that still supports them is carefully maintained in Blackthorn City, watched by the city’s gym leader and protected by the dragon trainers who study at Dragon’s Den. It looks thin, but its eyes are bright as they continue to assess him, trying to decide whether or not he’s a threat._

_“I’m not going to hurt you,” he says quietly, trying not to startle the Dratini. “I’m a captive, too, like you.” He can’t help but wonder what purpose the doctor and whoever he works for has in keeping the cage in here with him. It’s a small enough room as it is, with little more than his thin cot on the floor and the restraining chair. It doesn’t make any particular sense, leaving a Pokemon here with him when he’s had so little interaction with others before now. Only the nurses and the doctor ever come in (and once, the pale man with the terrifying smile)._

_The Dratini responds in a series of noises. On some level, Izuku recognizes that it’s a normal growling that he’d expect from any Pokemon, but it stirs some sort of understanding in the back of his mind, like it’s awakening something in his brain. It takes him a long moment to parse it completely, but when he does, he realizes with shock that he actually understands the Dratini. Or at least, he thinks he does._

_-You don’t smell like the other humans.-_

_He stares for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He knows that some Pokemon have pretty high levels of intelligence and understanding of at least human tone if not actual human speech. Will the Dratini understand him in return? Is he really understanding it at all, or is he hallucinating from lack of real interaction?_

_“D-did you…” He stops for a moment, swallowing nervously. “Did you just say I don’t smell like the others?”_

_The Dratini actually jerks in response, pulling its head back a bit, eyes narrowing. Curiosity seems to get the better of it, though, and its head leans forward, eventually closer than before._

_-You understand me.- The Dratini is as bewildered as he is. -How?-_

_“I have no idea,” Izuku says replies, but a thought starts forming. Memories of the burning injections and the way the pain had stopped when the Dratini was brought into the room. What, exactly, are they trying to do with him? They never said and had ignored his questions in the beginning until Izuku no longer bothered to ask. “What do I smell like?”_

_The Dratini cocks its head to the side for a moment. -You smell like…- Its voice trails off, but pictures and emotions fill Izuku’s mind. Warm scales and cool water, the calming scent of stone and the sea. A sense of peace, happiness, and protection._

_It goes abruptly, but leaves him with a feeling of warmth he hasn’t experienced in a long time. It reminds him of hugging his mother. He can’t explain it or understand how it happened, but he knows the feelings came from the Dratini. It looks just as shocked as him, eyes wide and quivering just a little._

_He’s not sure what’s happening or why, but at least, maybe, he won’t be alone anymore. Izuku shifts onto his knees and shuffles closer to the cage until he can reach his hand in through the bars. The Dratini hesitates for a moment before finally nuzzling his fingers, warmth from the soft touch spreading through them both._

_“I’m Izuku,” he says finally._

_The Dratini hesitates before responding. -I’m Rati,- she says._

\---

Izuku can feel Rati’s excitement as easily as his own. Her muscles are coiled tightly, ready to move the moment he comes up with a plan of action. The only problem is that Izuku’s own experience makes him slow to react. When Tenya calls the beginning of the battle, Ochako is more than ready.

“Go, Callie! Disarming Voice!” she calls. 

Rati can’t dodge a noise. She coils in on herself as Callie gives out a sudden shriek, piercing the ears of everyone nearby. Ochako winces, but seems mostly unaffected. Rati, though, is practically writhing. Izuku has to do something.

“Rati, Twister!” he says, cutting through the noise.

Rati glows for a moment, and wind picks up. Callie falters in her attack as a six foot tall tornado forms between them, whirling dust and debris from the street. It surges forwards quicker than she can respond and tears at her fur while she tries to cling to the cobblestones with four paws. Her coiled tail is strained by the wind.

“Defense Curl!” Ochako shouts.

Callie reacts instantly, curling up into a ball until only her triangular ears and tiny wings are sticking out. The tornado actually picks her up, spinning her around a bit, before it finally runs out of energy. Callie bounces to the ground, still in a ball, before uncurling mid bounce to land nimbly with a flourish. She doesn’t look much worse for wear.

“Of course, Fairy type. Dragon type moves aren’t going to be effective, and it’s limited even more by the Defense Curl…” Izuku mutters quietly to himself. “Rati, try Thunder Wave!”

Rati nods quickly as an electrical charge starts to form around her body. She releases it in a wave towards Callie--but Callie is quick on her feet. She nimbly hops over the attack, wings flapping just a bit to get a little more altitude, before easily landing unharmed.

Ochako is grinning. “How about another Disarming Voice, Callie?”

“Fair-RIIII!” Callie cries out, increasing in volume with the final piercing syllable. Rati shakes her head again, the attack obviously getting to her as she tries to cover her head with her tail.

This isn’t working, Izuku realizes quickly. Callie can easily attack from afar but Rati’s ranged attacks aren’t doing anything. They need to change things somehow.

“Rati, use Agility to get in closer!” he says, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

Rati shakes herself, trying to dispel some of the effect of the Disarming Voice, before coiling her body. She springs, moving through the air with surprising ease as she closes the distance between herself and Callie in less than a second. Callie stops her attack in surprise, taking a quick step back.

“If we’re going for close combat, then use Pound, Callie!” Ochako says.

Callie’s eyes glint mischievously as she leaps up, twirling her body to smack Rati with her tail. Rati winces, but the force doesn’t seem to be too powerful. Izuku was right--Callie’s close up attacks don’t match up to her Disarming Voice.

“Now, Rati, Wrap!” Izuku calls. Rati responds with fluid movement, sliding out of the hit from Callie’s tail to coil her body around her instead. Callie, in the air, can’t maneuver out of the hold in time to dodge. “Now use Thunder Wave!” Rati’s body charges with electricity, transferring it to Callie.

“Callie, try to Double Slap!” Ochako calls. Callie tries, shaking herself, but she can’t seem to get her arms free enough to use the attack.

“Rati, Slam!” Izuku says.

Rati leaps up, carrying Callie with her, but releases her. Instead, she brings her body down full force on her. Callie can’t dodge and is smashed into the cobblestones, looking dazed.

Ochako gives her an alarmed look. “Callie, can you keep going?”

Callie, in response, climbs to her feet. She looks a bit shaky, but actually smiles and gives Ochako a thumbs up, making her laugh.

“Okay, then let’s try our luck! Use Metronome!”

Izuku blinks. Metronome? That’s a gamble. Regardless, it seems like the end of the match is getting closer. Izuku can see that Rati is tired out from the combined attacks she’s received and the effort of executing his earlier plan. “Rati, back up a bit, just in case.” She complies, eyeing Callie warily.

Callie ignores the stare, focusing instead on her attack. “Clefair-rii!” she says, rocking both arms back and forth with a single digit on each paw pointing up. She glows as she does, her power building. Izuku notices an odd sparkle on her right paw after a moment, and he realizes what it means.

“Rati--” he tries to say, but he’s not quick enough in warning her. Callie leaps forward, paw glittering with ice, and hits Rati with an Ice Punch. The force of it knocks her back. She shivers, looking dizzy from the surprise hit.

Tenya raises a hand officiously. “Dratini is unable to battle!” he calls out. His arm swipes down, pointing towards Ochako. “Clefairy and her trainer wins!” Both trainers immediately run to their Pokemon, scooping them up. Izuku picks up Rati in both arms, holding her head close as her tail wraps around his waist.

“Sorry about that,” he whispers. “If I’d realized what the attack was more quickly, I could have warned you to dodge.”

She nuzzles his chest in response. -Don’t worry. For our first battle, I think we did good.- She looks up at him, eyes shining, and he can’t help but smile in response

“I think so, too.”

“That was some excellent strategizing!” He looks up to see Tensei approaching them, a big grin on his face. “For coming up with it on the fly, you made really great use of your Dratini’s moves to overwhelm your opponent!”

“Oh, um, thanks!” Izuku can feel his cheeks start to flush at the praise. “I just knew we had to stop that Disarming Voice.”

“We got lucky in the end!” Ochako is beaming, a ray of sunshine in the form of a huge grin. She’s holding Callie in one arm, and they both give him and Rati a thumbs up. “Great job, though, both of you!”

“I was curious,” Tenya says, adjusting his glasses as he joins the group, “What made you decide to use Metronome there? It was incredibly risky.”

Ochako shrugs. “It’s a really fun move, and I think it makes battles interesting! And besides, we were getting close to the end, anyway. Callie and Rati were both getting tired out, so I figured one last bang would end it on a high note!”

“It was definitely a fun battle to watch,” Tensei says. “You’re both skilled trainers. I hope to battle you both someday.”

“I would like to as well,” Tenya cuts in. “I may not be as strong as my brother, but--”

“You’re a great trainer, Tenya, don’t sell yourself short!” Tensei places a steadying hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

Tenya practically glows with the pride, cheeks flushing a little, and Izuku can’t help but smile. It’s easy to tell how much he looks up to Tensei. “W-well, still, I couldn’t ask you for a battle now after you just finished this one, but perhaps another time?”

“Sure!” Ochako says. “And thanks for officiating! Oh, I guess we have to go inside and finish getting Izuku’s license, huh?”

The four file back inside, and Izuku finds his license waiting for him. Next to it is a small handheld red device. Izuku picks it up in awe.

“Is this a Pokedex?” he asks. It has a panel that opens, with a screen and buttons on the inside. The screen lights up immediately.

The secretary nods. “We have a couple old models, and I thought that might be useful to you kids, if you’re going to start doing any travelling.”

The Pokedex immediately goes to the menu. Using the buttons, Izuku navigates through it until he can view the Pokedex entries themselves. Rati is already registered, though the rest is blank. He does recognize it as an older model, one of the ones from before they started using touch screens, but he still can’t help but practically vibrate in excitement. After all, he’s holding a real Pokedex and a real trainer’s license. It’s something directly out of his dreams, something that had felt impossibly far away for so long. He can feel tears welling in his eyes, and he quickly wipes them away before anyone can seem them. Rati, still wrapped around him, squeezes a little tighter for just a moment.

“We were definitely thinking about it, thanks!” Ochako says brightly. She turns to look at the Pokedex. “How does it work?”

“O-oh, um, you just point it at the Pokemon and it will read off the entry for you and display some basic info, like types and moves,” Izuku says. “Here, see?” He points it at Callie.

For a moment, the screen flashes white, before displaying the entry for Clefairy.

“Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon,” it chirps in a mechanical voice. “Bathed in moonlight, its wings glow faintly. Without even flapping, Clefairy rises into the air, where it dances around.” On the screen, Izuku can see that Clefairy is Fairy type and knows moves like Disarming Voice, Pound, and Metronome. 

“Well, it seems like you already know what you’re doing,” the secretary says. “Congratulations, Midoriya-san! You’re now officially a Pokemon Trainer!”

Izuku feels almost light headed with elation. It’s almost too good to be true. “Th-thank you!”

\---

Ochako and Izuku finally leave the town hall after Ochako pays for his license. Tenya and Tensei stay, still waiting for their own paperwork (Ochako never finds out what it is, but it seems to be related to Tensei’s gym or something). Once they get outside, she glances at Izuku with Rati still coiled around him, her head resting on his shoulder now. He looks so happy, it makes her heart ache. She can’t help but think that he deserves this. He and Rati both do. She has to help him stay happy.

As she looks, though, something occurs to her. “You need a pokeball for Rati, right?” she asks.

Izuku turns to her and blinks. “Oh… I guess you’re right.” He pats Rati’s head. “Is that okay?” The Dratini slowly nods.

“You can use one of mine,” she says. “I’ve got a few different kinds…” She sets Callie down on the ground to take off her backpack and rummage through her pokeball pocket. “Regular ones, of course, and then a few heal balls, one great ball, a couple dusk balls and dive balls…”

“You have a good variety,” he says. “I should probably just use a regular pokeball, though.”

“You don’t have to,” Ochako replies. “I kinda like using the different colored ones. They’re cute.” She pulls a pink and tan pokeball off her belt to show him. “This is Callie’s. We picked it together, after I got my license. It’s a heal ball.”

“Well, I guess it can’t hurt to look and decide together,” he says.

They end up sitting down at a bench together while Ochako pulls out one of each of the pokeballs she has. “You’re welcome to any of them,” she says. “I don’t mind.”

Izuku bites his lip. “Are you sure? You’re helping me out a lot. You just paid for my license, too.”

She just smiles. “I know! Listen, it’s okay! I’ve been saving for a while, thinking about heading out and starting as a trainer, you know? I saved up more than I probably need, honestly. And as a trainer, you can battle other trainers to make more. That’s how I made the money I have in the first place. Plus, we can always stay for free in Pokemon Centers.” She leans forward, patting his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. “So seriously, don’t worry about it! To be honest, I was thinking we should probably get you some new clothes, too, and I’ve got plenty for that.”

Izuku starts. “New clothes?”

Ochako feels her smile start to slip. “I mean… it’s better if you’re not too recognizable, right?”

Izuku’s eyes widen a bit, his mouth pressing into a thin line. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

She nods. “After this, we can go find you clothes and then have some lunch. Malie has some good shops. I’ll help you pick stuff out!” She grins again. “But first, a ball for Rati!”

“R-right.” Izuku nods, forcing a smile, but he looks worried now. Ochako can’t help but feel guilty. Should she not have brought up his past, while he was still feeling happy?

Izuku looks at Rati, peering over his shoulder. “What do you think?” he asks her, gesturing at the pokeballs that Ochako arranged on the bench.

Rati looks them over, brown eyes looking serious. Finally, she uncoils her tail just enough to point it towards the dive ball.

Izuku smiles more genuinely. “I was thinking the same thing.” He picks it up. “You can go ahead and rest for a while, okay? As soon as we stop for lunch, I’ll let you out again.” She nods, and Izuku gently taps the pokeball on her head. She’s sucked inside in a flash of red light. It rocks once in his hand before settling. He smiles at it fondly.

“A dive ball was a good pick,” Ochako says, trying to sound upbeat to bring up his mood. “The colors match Rati really well!”

He nods. “She lived in water, too, so it’s pretty fitting.” He stands, tucking the ball into his pocket. “I guess we should go get clothes now?”

“A pokeball belt, too! And a pack for you,” she says. “You’re going to really look like a trainer before I’m done with you!”

Izuku grins. “Thanks, Ochako. For everything.”

She beams. “You’re welcome! Now, come on!” She grabs him by the arm. “The clothes shop is this way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if that clefairy pokedex entry sounded convincing, that's because I literally copy and pasted the Ultra Moon pokedex entry. too lazy to make up one on my own
> 
> also I know fairy types are technically immune to dragon moves etc etc but I figure it's believable that a pokemon would be at least a bit bothered by a tornado. we're going fast and loose with battles here (or more anime style I guess). I am actually using sumo movesets tho. I always try to pick pokeballs that match color schemes for my pokemon, hence that little scene at the end 
> 
> I'm gonna go back to a rotation in writing fic chapters, so it may be a while before you see more of this one, but I still write fairly fast... I was aiming for a chapter of each fic a week before but with four ongoing fics now we will. see about that. I don't specify exact dates it's just "once I finish chapters of the other three"
> 
> if you wanna bug me or ask questions, my tumblr is also [draconicshinx](http://draconicshinx.tumblr.com/). I'm also on twitter but I mostly talk about bandori lately


	5. That Bear, He Sure Loved Seaweed

_“You say none of the other subjects have been doing as well.” The voices are faint, but Izuku can just hear them when he presses an ear against the crack of the door. Rati is quiet, too. She knows how important it is for them to get whatever information about this place that they can. They’re going to break out. They can do it together._

_“There’s just no connection,” the doctor, the only one of the two voices Izuku recognizes, says. “No matter what we do, we can’t form the connections we’re looking for. The closest is that boy with the Dratini, but still no actual manifestation--”_

_“Perhaps you aren’t using the right stimuli,” the other voice replies. It sounds colder than the doctor, making him shiver. “Our other facility has produced results. We expect you to as well.”_

_“We’re doing our best here, sir, I assure you--”_

_“Then you might need to place more pressure on your subjects,” the cold voice says. Izuku doesn’t like the way he says ‘pressure’. “It’s only under duress that the power we’re looking for manifests. I expect you to create that duress, however necessary.”_

_“Y-yes sir.” Izuku had never heard the doctor’s voice sound that cowed. He didn’t like the way any of it sounded. As the sound of boots on linoleum grows farther away, he knows he’s heard all he’s going to. Instead, he crawls back over to Rati’s cage. He slides his fingers through the bars, and she presses her head against them._

_-We’ll be okay,- she says. -We have each other now.-_

_He nods, but the words ‘stimuli’, ‘pressure’, and ‘duress’ keep circling through his head._

\---

Finding suitable clothes is easier said than done. Izuku hasn’t picked out clothes on his own in, well, over a year. He just had clothes thrown at him and put them on. He’s overwhelmed at first by just how colorful all the clothes in the Malie store are. He shouldn’t be surprised, though. Alola is a colorful place, and of course the people would want to match.

Ochako helps a lot with that. She’s the one who pulls out the shirt he ultimately picks—a tan t-shirt with argyle print in orange, green, and pink. It reminds him a little of some of the shirts he had at home (t-shirts with the names of other shirts written on the chest), mostly because it has the print of an argyle sweater without being one. The rest of his clothes consist simply of green cargo shorts, a yellow backpack with a top fastened with brown straps, and a pair of large sunglasses with green lenses that Ochako snags for him when they’re checking out. He wears them with no small amount of relief. They cover his eyes and might make him a bit less recognizable (especially with his mess of curls pulled back with a hair tie, though he hadn’t even realized his hair was long enough to do it). All in all, he feels like a new person when he walks out of the clothes shop, his old things tucked into his new bag.

Ochako had come out with a few new things, too. She’s now wearing a pink tank top with white polka dots and a ruffled hem with khaki capris. She practically bounces at his side, and he can’t help but smile at her.

“You look really nice in those,” he says. “Pink suits you.”

She grins broadly back. “Thanks! You look good, too! Like a real trainer!” She points to his belt, which now has Rati’s pokeball attached to it.

Instinctively, Izuku reaches down to pat her pokeball with his hand, just to make sure it’s still there. He’s been doing it since he put the belt on. He can’t help it. He keeps half expecting it to fall off. There’s something a little unsettling about knowing he could lose his closest friend accidentally.

“Don’t worry!” Ochako says brightly. “These belts are really well designed. Your pokeball won’t fall off.”

Izuku smiles, but his nerves make it a bit wobbly. “I know, just… anxiety. Now, should we get lunch?”

“Yeah!” Ochako says brightly. “I’m starving!”

Lunch ends up being food they grab from a convenience store. Izuku had shot down the idea of going to a restaurant (he’d just be anxious the whole time, surrounded by so many people). Ochako buys a sandwich while Izuku grabs a couple packaged rice balls. They eat as they walk in the direction of the malasada place, Ochako leading the way.

“If it’s crowded, I can run in and get them for us!” she says. “Do you mind waiting outside?”

Izuku relaxes a little as she says that. “Yeah, that would be fine. I really do want to try more of those malasadas.” He peels back the packaging on his rice ball, wrapped in nori, and is about to take a bite when something barrels into him from behind. The rice ball rockets out of his hand, but before it can hit the ground, the creature that slammed into him leaps over his head and catches it in it's mouth. It lands in a blur of pink, black, and white, and before Izuku can recover, the Stufful before him eats the rice ball in one bite.

“That Stufful is back!” Ochako says, taking a quick step back.

The Stufful in question looks very pleased with itself as it licks it's chops and looks up at Izuku expectantly. He quickly pulls the remaining rice ball closer to him.

“You’re not getting this one,” he says. “Was that what you wanted? Food?” The Stufful nods and takes a few steps closer, still looking eager.

“Maybe I should get it a malasada, if it’s hungry enough to keep pestering us,” Ochako says.

“Yeah,” Izuku says. “I guess one rice ball wasn’t enough.”

She nods. “Right. Keep it occupied then, I’ll be right back.” With that, she races off, leaving Izuku, unfortunately, in the middle of the street with a Stufful that still seems to be expecting something from him.

He stares back at it for a bit, and eventually, it tilts its head in confusion. With a sigh, Izuku tucks his remaining rice ball into his new backpack and sits down, leaning his back against a building behind him. It’s a restaurant, some place that’s probably pricey, but they’re on the side of the building, so Izuku doubts anyone will try to make him leave immediately.

The Stufful’s response is to immediately try to crawl over him to get the bag.

“Hey, hey!” he says. He tries to push it off of him, but the small creature is surprisingly strong, so he ultimately ends up holding the backpack above his head, out of it’s reach. “Ochako is gonna bring you a malasada, you don’t need to get the rest of my lunch!” The Stufful isn’t listening at all. He can’t understand it's whining cries like he can Rati, either.

The obvious solution comes to him then. Using one hand to continue to hold up the bag, he reaches to his belt with the other and finds Rati’s pokeball still firmly secured. He tugs it off, pressing the center button once to make it bigger before tossing it. “Rati!”

Rati appears as light spilling out of the pokeball. She blinks once as she takes in the scenery around her, including the Stufful on his lap, and lets out a snort.

-You’ve already gotten into trouble without me?- Her tone is amused, though, and he can’t help but grin sheepishly.

“Yeah… Do you mind telling this Stufful that Ochako is going to bring it more food in a bit and it doesn’t need mine?” he says.

Rati slithers closer, using her tail to push the Stufful back from climbing up Izuku’s chest. -You’ll get more food soon, if you’ll be patient.-

“Stufful!” the Stufful replies, squeaking angrily. “Stuff, stufful!”

Rati blinks. -He knows what malasadas are, and he’s not interested,- she says. -He just wants the seaweed on your rice ball.-

“The nori?” Izuku asks.

“Stufful!” The Stufful replies excitedly. “Stufful stuff! Ful, stufful!”

Rati snorts again. -He says he was so hungry earlier that he thought your hair was nori. That’s why he tried to eat it.-

Izuku can’t help but laugh at that. “My hair? Seriously?”

-I think he might be quite young,- Rati says. -Younger than me, anyway.-

Izuku nods. “Okay. If you get off me, I’ll at least pull the nori off and you can have that, okay? But let me eat the rest of the rice ball.” That seems to be more than enough for the Stufful. He climbs off Izuku’s lap and sits patiently as he pulls the rice ball out. He manages to keep a good portion of the rice and filling in one hand as he peels off the nori, though the rice is, of course, going everywhere. Still, the way the Stufful delightedly munches on the nori is enough to make it feel worth it.

Just as he’s finishing the rice ball, he hears Ochako calling out to him and looks up to see her jogging towards him, a box in her arms emblazoned with the familiar Slurpuff logo. He waves to her and climbs to his feet.

“You brought out Rati?” she says once she stops and catches her breath.

He nods. “The Stufful wasn’t wanting to listen to me, but she helped me sort things out. As it turned out, what he really wanted was the nori on my rice ball.”

She laughs. “A Stufful who loves nori? Well, I’m glad you worked it out. In any case, I still brought him a malasada.” She opens the box, and the smell is heavenly. These look much fresher than the ones she’d shared with him before, like they were just fried. There’s four large malasadas and four smaller ones.

“I got one for each of the Pokemon, and two each for us,” she says. “The special Pokemon ones are a blend that Pokemon love, so they’re safe to feed them. And, well, I know I can eat two, so I figured you’d want two as well.” She looks a little sheepish, but Izuku only nods. After losing more than half of his lunch, he’s definitely not going to protest two pastries.

Ochako pulls one of the malasadas out of the box and offers it to the Stufful. “Here you go!” she says. Izuku opens his mouth to say that the Stufful didn’t seem to want one, but the Stufful is quicker. The malasada is gone in a flash, and the Stufful is licking it's chops again. So much for ‘not interested’.

Ochako laughs. “You really must have been hungry!” She offers the box to Izuku. “Want to give one to Rati?”

He nods and takes out one of the smaller pastries. He offers it to Rati, who tentatively smells it before taking a small bite. Her eyes immediately light up, and she quickly eats the rest. “Good?” he asks, and she nods emphatically, still chewing.

Ochako passes him the box of malasadas while she releases her own Pokemon. He takes out one of the bigger ones to munch on while she feeds Callie and Orion, both as eager as the Stufful for their own share. Orion doesn’t even have a mouth that Izuku can see, but the malasada disappears all the same.

When he feels something rest on his shoe, Izuku looks down. It’s the Stufful’s head resting on him, and, now that his hunger seems to be sated, he’s decided to take a nap.

“Aw, what a cutie,” Ochako says, smiling. Gradually, though, her expression falls. “In the middle of the street here is probably not a good place to leave him, though, especially since he seems to have followed us here.” She looks up at him. “What do you think we should do?”

Izuku blinks. She’s asking him? “Well, I mean, we should probably take him back to his home,” he says after a moment of thought, remembering Rati saying he was young. He crouches down, patting the Stufful’s head a bit. “Do you want us to take you home? Do you live somewhere near the trail away from the mountain?”

The Stufful lifts his head sleepily before slowly shaking it. “Stuff… Stufful ful.”

-He said he doesn’t have a home,- Rati says. The Stufful continues to talk, and she translates. -His mother disappeared about a month ago. He hasn’t seen or smelled any sign of her since, so he’s been begging or stealing food from humans.-

That explains how he knows about malasadas and developed a taste for nori. Still, Izuku’s heart clenches at the thought of the young Stufful being abandoned. “Do you want to come with me? I’m going to be travelling kind of far away, but you’re welcome.”

The Stufful’s white ears perk up at that. “Stufful?” he asks.

-’Does that mean more nori?’- Rati translates. 

Izuku can’t help but laugh. “Okay, I think we can manage more nori for you.”

The Stufful leaps to him happily, nearly knocking him backwards in the process. The Stufful is very strong for his age.

Ochako is grinning from ear to ear. “I didn’t understand a lot of that, but you’re going to catch him?”

“O-oh!” For a moment, Izuku panics. How weird had the conversation looked? Could she tell that Rati was translating, and that he could understand her? He isn’t ready to try and explain their bond with Ochako just yet, and he’s not sure if she’d even believe him, or just abandon him at the roadside--well, probably not that. He thinks better of her than that. Still, he ends up waving his arms about. “Um, just… I’m pretty good at understanding Rati’s feelings, so she was able to help me understand him…”

“I can tell!” Ochako replies, and he lets out a sigh of relief. “You really understand Pokemon well. I think you’re a naturally empathetic trainer.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small object, placing it in his hand. When she releases it, he sees what it is: a pokeball. She gives him one of her bright smiles. “Go ahead and catch him!”

Izuku can’t stop the smile he gives her in return. “Thanks!” He looks back down to the Stufful, who is looking up at him expectantly. “Here,” he says, and gently taps the Stufful’s head with the ball. It's sucked inside in a flash of red light, and he balances it on his palm as he lets it shake. After three times, it goes still.

“Yay!” Ochako says, raising a fist. “Your first Pokemon! Well, other than Rati, of course.”

Izuku immediately lets him out again. “There. Was that okay? I don’t really know what it’s like inside the pokeballs.” 

The Stufful nods, and Rati adds, -It’s restful, actually. Almost cozy.-

“Should you give him a nickname?” Ochako asks. “Since Rati has one, too.”

“Rati kinda chose her name,” he says. He turns back to the Stufful. “What do you think? Do you want a nickname?”

“Stufful!” he replies happily. Izuku doesn’t need Rati to translate that one.

“How about Nori, then?” he says. 

The Stufful leaps up excitedly. “Stuff! Stuff!”

Ochako laughs. “I think he likes it!”

Izuku smiles. “Well, Nori, we’re heading to Melemele Island next,” Izuku says. “And then, hopefully, to Johto.”

Nori’s response is to yawn.

“You don’t have to be awake for all of it, though,” Izuku says. “Do you want to go back in the Pokeball and take a nap?” Nori nods, and Izuku returns him, attaching the pokeball to his belt, next to where he’s keeping Rati’s. For a moment, he feels a thrill of excitement, like he’s a real trainer--until memories of his situation come crashing down around him. He’s being hunted. What is he doing, catching another Pokemon and putting it in danger? But how could he abandon Nori, either? 

“Izuku?” He starts, turning to see Ochako watching him. Her expression is concerned. “Are you okay?”

Izuku does his best to force a smile. “Y-yeah! I’m fine!”

She sighs. “You’re a bad liar.” She picks up the box of malasadas. “I can tell you’re worrying. Come on, let’s go see how soon we can get on a ferry. We can eat the malasadas on the way.”

Izuku nods slowly. He can’t bring himself to deny it. He takes out Rati’s pokeball. “Sorry, Rati, but I’ll let you back out again later.”

-I understand,- she says and gently headbutts his leg. -We’ll be okay.-

He forces a smile at her. “I really hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a long time coming, but y'know how it goes. next chapter will finally be progressing the 'plot' a bit at least
> 
> thanks for all the comments, even if I don't reply, I always read them!


	6. Boats are Bad News

_In the weeks following the conversation Izuku overheard between the doctor and the other man, his situation took a definitive turn for the worse. Suddenly, the tests became more brutal. The tests on his stamina forced him to run faster than before for hours longer until he collapses._

_Things only get worse from there. It starts when Himiko, his least favorite nurse, enters his room on her own. She usually only comes following the doctor to assist him with a test, but there’s no sign of him at all when she shuts the door behind her. Her smile is wide, eyes narrowed in glee that he usually only sees when the doctor is going to let her give him an injection. He climbs to his feet immediately and takes several quick steps back. He’d been sitting close to Rati, and he can hear her growling as Himiko walks towards him._

_“Don’t be scared!” she says in a sing-song voice that’s far too cheery. “You should be excited! You’re going on a little field trip today.”_

_Something about that terrifies Izuku. He hasn’t left this room in months, with all tests done on equipment that the doctor and his nurses bring in. He clasps his hands together in front of him, trying to stop their shaking._

_-You should go,- Rati says, her voice quiet even though Himiko wouldn’t be able to understand her regardless. -Maybe you can scout a way out.-_

_Rati is right. He takes a deep breath before finally replying. “Wh-where are we going?” He can’t quite keep the tremor out of his voice._

_“You’ll see!” she says, her voice still too chipper. She opens the door, beckoning him. “Come on, don’t you want to stretch your legs a bit?” She smiles again, this time showing all of her teeth. “Or I can drag you there, if you’d rather.”_

_He doesn’t want to stretch his legs (they’re still shaky from forced overexertion during the last stamina test he endured), but the alternative is no better. He nods and follows her out the door, sending one last glance back at Rati before leaving._

_The hall outside his door isn’t much different from his room. The walls are the same slate gray, and there are no other doors nearby. The hall ends with the door to his room. There are no windows, either, which would have been nice. He hasn’t been able to tell the time or whether it’s night or day since he got here. He glances back at his own door to see that there's a plaque on it, just a white square with the numbers 119 etched in black. It looks normal, if sterile._

_“Thinking of running?”_

_He nearly leaps out of his skin when he hears Himiko’s voice in his ear. When he whirls to look at her, her face is inches from his own, and he quickly stumbles back, nearly running into the wall. She leans back on the heels of her feet, smile still wide and almost feral._

_“It might be fun, if you do,” she says. Izuku swallows nervously. He has the distinct feeling he won’t get far, and besides, Himiko is obviously ready for him to make a break for it._

_He shakes his head. “I’m not going to run. Shouldn’t we go?”_

_Himiko actually pouts. “Oh, alright. You’re no fun.” She turns around sharply and starts walking fast. Izuku almost has to run to keep up, but he does, trying to keep track of what they pass as they go._

_Himiko takes turns quickly, so he doesn’t have much time to glance down halls they pass. He still manages to keep track of some of the doors they see, most without numbers like his. The only ones that do have numbers are the ones at the ends of halls, like his door._

_At one point, they come to a fork, and Himiko turns one way, but as Izuku follows, he hears a howl from far behind him. He can’t help but glance back and see a door with the numbers 097. At that moment, something slams into the door from the other side, but it holds firm. Izuku walks a little more quickly after Himiko._

_They take a few more turns after that before Himiko finally stops at a pair of double doors. Unlike the others they’ve passed, these can obviously be pushed open, and Himiko does._

_“To-mur-a,” she says, enunciating each syllable. “I brought him!”_

_“Don’t call me that. And it took you long enough. I was getting bored.”_

_Izuku follows her inside slowly, the new voice immediately putting him on edge. There’s a tone to it that sends a shiver down his spine. When he walks in, he sees the the owner of the voice._

_Though he’s older than Izuku, he’s playing on a 3DS. He stands hunched over it and doesn’t look up at either of them, pale hair drooping down over his face. Finally, as the doors swing shut behind Izuku, he glances up at them, and something about his calculating expression makes Izuku want to run back out the doors._

_“He isn’t much,” Tomura says. He snaps the 3DS shut and tucks it into his pocket. “Let’s start.”_

\---

By the time they get to the ferry terminal, the box of malasadas is completely empty. Ochako had been a little self conscious about buying so many, but that went away quickly when she saw Izuku wolf down his. They really are better fresh.

The waiting area is pretty large, but there aren’t many people. Ochako can’t help but be relieved by that, especially when she notices Izuku start to relax a little at her side. Departure times for upcoming ferry rides are posted on a sign over the woman selling tickets, so it’s easy to see that they have about a ten minute wait before they can leave.

“We should get tickets now, just in case,” Izuku says.

Ochako nods. “I was about to say the same thing! No reason to wait and risk not making it.” She hops forward and handles the transaction, letting Izuku trail behind her.

She doesn’t miss the way he looks around, as if waiting for one of the other few occupants of the room to leap out at him. She can’t blame him. She only knows a fraction of what he went through (just what he’s been willing to tell her), and she can’t imagine what it must be like.

It hardens her resolve to get him someplace safe. He wants to go back to Johto? She’ll follow him right up to his doorstep.

Tickets in hand, they find a place to sit near the back. That’s Izuku’s choice.

“It’s better if no one can sneak up on us,” he tells her quietly. She nods.

“That makes sense,” she says. “I’ll follow your lead. If anyone looks suspicious, just tell me what to do.”

He gives her a weak smile. “Hopefully we’ll figure something out if it comes to it. I’d rather just get out of Alola before anything goes wrong, though.”

Ochako is about to reply when the doors slide open and a familiar face walks in. Her eyes widen a little. Without thinking, she hops to her feet and waves.

“Tsuyu!” she says excitedly.

The other girl looks up, blinking her large eyes. Her expression is as unreadable as always for a moment, but slowly, the edges of her mouth turn up in a smile.

“It’s good to see you, Ochako-chan,” she says.

Trailing behind her is a Pokemon Ochako has never seen before. It’s frog-like, with thin legs and arms. Most of it's body is light blue, though it's head is a darker blue and it's neck is surrounded by a white, fluffy, foam-like scarf. It blinks large eyes at her, not unlike it’s trainer.

Ochako all but bounces over to them. “Who’s this?” she asks. “A new Pokemon?” She stays back a bit, just in case it's shy, but it seems as calm and collected as Tsuyu.

“Frogadier,” Tsuyu replies. “I caught her in Kalos.” Tsuyu pats her head. “In any case, Ochako, we should probably get out of the doorway.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Ochako says. “Come on, I want to hear how you’ve been! What was Kalos like?”

“After I buy a ferry ticket,” Tsuyu says, calm as always. Her gaze slides over to where Ochako had been sitting with Izuku. “You can introduce me to your friend, too.” With that, she walks towards the counter, Frogadier following with a quick croak.

Ochako looks back at Izuku, realizing she’d forgotten to even mention anything to him in her haste to see Tsuyu. He has a hand over his mouth, and she can see that he’s trying to stifle laughter.

As Tsuyu goes to get her ticket, Ochako walks back to Izuku a little sheepishly. "Sorry about that," she says. "I just haven't seen her in, well, over a year."

"Oh," Izuku says, "was she on a Pokemon journey?"

Ochako nods. Ochako had nearly gone with her then, too--just to journey through Alola, though Tsuyu had ended up going on to Kalos. Ochako just hadn't felt ready to leave at the time. She regretted the choice, sometimes, but maybe it was for the best. After all, she met Izuku.

"She seems like a good trainer," Izuku says. "Her Frogadier looks well taken care of."

"Oh, you recognize it?" she asks. "I don't know anything about Pokemon from Kalos, to be honest."

"Well, I only know a bit," Izuku replies. "Just from reading some. But Frogadier's first form, Froakie, is one of the three starters in Kalos." He looks a bit sheepish. "I've read a lot about starters in different regions."

"I suppose I've never thought about looking them up," Ochako says. "I've had Callie for a long time, so I never really considered getting a traditional starter."

"I thought I would," Izuku says. "Whenever, you know, I got a chance to start out. I sort of assumed I'd pick one of the three starters in Johto--Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile--but I ended up looking up more of them out of curiosity. It's really interesting how different they are from one region to the next, even though they're always the same three types."

At that moment, Ochako realizes that Tsuyu is walking in their direction, ticket in hand. She stands up, but her abrupt movement makes Izuku stiffen. She pats his shoulder. "Sorry about that, it's just that Tsuyu is coming over!" He nods, forcing a little smile.

"I'm afraid I don't have very long," she says as she walks up. "My ferry for Melemele leaves in about five minutes."

"That's where we're going too!" Ochako says brightly. "We can catch up on the ferry, then!" She turns to Izuku. "Izuku, this is my friend Tsuyu."

Izuku stands up, bowing a little. "It's very nice to meet you, Tsuyu," he says. "I'm Izuku."

"Likewise," she says with a small smile. "You're a trainer?" She points to his belt and the two pokeballs attached to it. 

Izuku glances down at them, and his expression changes from nervously pleasant to genuinely happy, his smile brightening his face. "Yeah, I am," he says. 

"He just started his journey, so I'm showing him around a bit," Ochako says brightly. "We're going to Melemele next. He hasn't gotten a chance to see Hau'oli yet!" Internally, Ochako preens a bit. That wasn't a bad lie, even if she does say so herself.

Tsuyu nods. "I'll be going to the Trial on Melemele."

"You're going to try to do them again?" Ochako asks. Tsuyu had tried once and failed the first one, and it was then that she decided she wanted to see more of the world before coming back to try again.

"Yep," Tsuyu says, smiling just a little. "And I'll make it through this time."

"Good luck!" Ochako says excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Izuku adds.

"Please begin boarding the ferry for Melemele," a pleasant feminine voice says over an intercom. "Please begin boarding the ferry for Melemele, thank you."

"Sounds like us!" Ochako says. "Let's go!"

\---

The interior of the ferry is surprisingly spacious, though Izuku isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. More space means more room to maneuver if there's a fight, but also more room for someone to sneak up on him.

There's a variety of people filing in to sit in the frankly cheap-looking chairs. Most of them look like trainers (easy to tell by the pokeballs on their belts), and the rest look like simple tourists for the most part, many of them wearing hats and sunglasses. That makes him uneasy. They could be someone he knows, and it would be hard to tell. He clenches his fists at his side, trying not to let them shake. It doesn't help, though. He only gets worse as they finally find a place to sit.

"Do you want the window seat?" Ochako asks him, but he barely hears her though the rush of blood in his ears and the pain of his chest constricting. He's on the edge of an anxiety attack now.

"S-sorry, bathroom," he manages to say just before all but running in the direction of the bathrooms.

Getting there is a blur, right up until he's in a stall, finally quiet and by himself. No one else is in the bathroom, and he can let his emotions out in choked sobs. His fingers dig into his arms, making himself smaller, trying to hold his chest together. For a moment, he feels like he's still trapped, still terrified for Rati and himself and what they plan to make him do.

It's a slow descent down from that terror, but, gradually, Izuku remembers where he is. Ochako and Tsuyu are waiting for them, both friendly and Ochako, at least, someone he trusts. Rati is safely with him, in a pokeball on his belt (he double checks to make sure that both she and Nori are there, the feeling of the cool round metal of the pokeballs helping him relax). He's going to be fine. He's going home. He's not going back there.

He's not entirely relaxed when he finally leaves, but he's considerably better than he was when he went in. After washing his hands, he pushes through the door.

There's a space of unmarked wall between the men and women's bathrooms, and as he walks out, he sees that someone is waiting there, leaning against the wall. His skin crawls when he sees her, a young woman wearing pink rimmed sunglasses and a ditto print dress, but he does his best not to stare by avoiding looking at her completely. Anyway, her hair is long and black, he thinks as he walks away. She's not--

"I-zu-kuuu," a familiar, sing-song voice says from behind him that makes his blood run cold. He turns slowly, knowing who he's going to see.

Himiko's eyes are unmistakable as she pulls down her sunglasses, her grin almost feral. "You didn't even recognize me? That hurts my feelings. And I've been waiting for you so long, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter fought me surprisingly hard even tho I had half of it written already when I started working on it again... next chapter will be action heavy tho and I'm. better with action than dialogue. lmao
> 
> thanks again for the continued support via comments, kudos, and even just reading this fic! it's been a while since I've written a lot of a pokemon fic and I missed it
> 
> (also consider: callie on Ochako's head like eevee in the let's go eevee promo pics... nori on Izuku's shoulder... I love pokemon)


	7. Don't Tip the Boat Over

_Izuku hits the mat with his shoulder, hard. The cushioning saves him from any lasting injuries, but his shoulder still hurts, and he curls inward from the pain._

_"Too slow." Tomura's voice sounds bored as he walks over to him, the tip of one sneaker nudging Izuku's back. "You're still not getting it."_

_Izuku pushes himself up, trying to ignore the pain. It's hard to believe that a guy who spends most of his time playing video games actually knows how to fight, but he does, and he's trying to teach Izuku. Unfortunately, his idea of "teaching" is beating him up until it sinks in. So far, it hasn't sunk in, and he has the bruises to prove it._

_"If you don't start figuring this out," Tomura says as he waits for Izuku to climb to his feet again, "maybe I should let Toga have a go at you again."_

_Izuku flinches at that, scrambling to get up the rest of the way so he can face Tomura, fists up and ready. "No, I'm good."_

_He can hear Himiko's giggle from somewhere behind him. "Aw, Izuku, I thought you had fun!" There's an edge to her voice that makes Izuku shiver. Himiko likes to fight with knives._

_"Fine," Tomura says, rolling his neck as he stands nonchalantly, not looking in the least like he's about to fight. "Last a little longer this time, then." As soon as he's finished, he settles more easily into a crouch and lunges for Izuku._

_It's how he usually starts a bout, but he's so fast, it's hard for Izuku to react. He's learned some things, though, and regardless of how Tomura talks, he can tell that he's getting a bit better, at least. He takes three quick steps back and then ducks under Tomura's punch, fist rushing up to meet his stomach. Or it would have, if Tomura hadn't moved out of the way in time. His knuckles barely graze Tomura's baggy black shirt. As soon as he misses, Izuku is expecting the kick. He leaps to the side, feeling the wind of the missed strike going over his head as he rolls across the mat and back to his feet. Knowing better than to give Tomura time to retaliate, he rushes in, head down, while he's still off balance. He puts enough speed behind his charge to finally hit. Tomura actually groans as Izuku's shoulder plows into him. He thinks he must have done pretty well until the strong hand clasps around the back of his neck. Another grasps the back of his shirt and both lift and throw him bodily, making him roll across the mat, all of the bruises he's accumulated already making themselves known as he cringes at the pain._

_Footsteps approach again. "Stupid. What the hell were you going to do after you charged me? No thought at all."_

_Something about the dismissive way that he says it finally makes Izuku snap. He lifts his head, glaring with his teeth bared at his tormentor. "What the hell is this even for? Why are you trying to teach me to fight?" He expects a vicious kick, something to shut him up and teach him his place, but it doesn't come._

_Instead, Tomura crouches down, his expression unreadable as he looks at him. "Because you're not a monster yet." The way he says it, with no real emotion, sends a shard of ice through Izuku's chest._

_"Wh... what?"_

_Tomura just stands back up and turns around. "Whatever. Toga, your turn." She squeals, and Izuku's blood runs cold as he scrambles to his feet. He's getting punished for speaking out after all._

\---

For a moment, Izuku freezes in terror. Himiko hasn't pulled out a knife yet, but he'd be more surprised if she didn't have any than if she had five somewhere hidden on her person. Probably one in the wig she's wearing, too. His hand finally goes to his hip, half expecting that she'd already stolen his Pokemon, but both balls are there, and he relaxes minutely. 

Her sharp gaze follows his hand movement, though. "Playing at being a trainer? Cute." She takes one step forward, and Izuku matches it with a step back. "You know, you could make this easier on everyone. Just come with me, no fuss, and I don't have to hurt your new friends. Things can go back to the way they were before."

A thrill of fear goes through him at the thought of her laying a hand on Ochako or Tsuyu--but he can't. He won't go back and let them finish what they started. He turns to run.

"That's what I thought," she says, delight in her voice. "But might as well try asking, right?" She's beside him in a second, and now he sees the flash of a blade. He dodges to the side as her knife whistles through the air. He had a feeling it would come down to this. She continues to attack viciously, knife swiping left and right and getting closer, but he dodges each time. He's still used to how she fights, and anyway, she's not actually trying to kill him. He waits for the right moment before striking, grabbing her wrist and finally knocking the knife out of her hand. It skids across the floor, and she watches it in surprise before turning her gaze to him, a slow smile crossing her face. "So, Tomura did teach you something?"

Izuku only glares at her. His hand goes to his belt again, closing on Rati's pokeball. In one quick movement, he rips it off his belt and tosses it. His best friend appears in a burst of light.

Rati, aided by smell as well as sight, recognizes Himiko immediately and growls.

-HER!- Before waiting for an attack, she leaps for Himiko, who giggles.

"Oh, so that's what we're doing now?" she says, grabbing a pokeball of her own. Izuku tenses. He'd never seen her use Pokemon before, hadn't even guessed she was a trainer.

"Rati, get back!" he says. She hesitates for just a moment before doing it, slithering closer to him.

Himiko's Pokemon appears in another flash of light, and thought it's serpentine, like Rati, it's much larger. It's taller than Izuku or Himiko, towering over Rati with a vicious hiss and a spread hood. The Arbok looks imposing, but Rati doesn't back down.

"Hey!" The sudden shout is unexpected, making everyone turn at once in the direction it came from. A man dressed in a uniform that proclaimed him as one of the workers on the ferry stares back a them, looking angry. "Battles are prohibited on the ferry! It can wait until you get back on land!"

Himiko laughs shrilly, and it makes Izuku's heart sink. "You're in the way. Use Crunch."

The Arbok's eyes slide from Rati and Izuku to the worker and narrow. With a loud hiss, it lunges for him, jaws wide to bite. 

"Rati, Agility!" Izuku screams, knowing that any Pokemon of Himiko's is likely not going to know the meaning of restraint. Rati herself glows for a moment before leaping, easily darting past the Arbok to knock the worker out of the way. Both are sent sprawling on the floor, and Izuku shouts, "Please, run!"

The worker, looking shaken, doesn't hesitate. As soon as he gets his feet under him, he's running down the hall and out of range.

Himiko makes an irritated noise. "Aw, Izuku, he's going to cut our fun short! Why'd you have to let him get away?" When Izuku looks back at her, she's pouting like a petulant child. "Use Punishment." Her Arbok turns its body around, and lunges, jaws wide to clamp around Rati.

"Rati, Thunder Wave!" Izuku shouts desperately. He sees her body light up with electricity, but not before the Arbok catches her. It sinks its teeth in around her middle, trying to pin her to the floor--but then she releases the attack, and it lets go again instantly, looking dazed. As he watches, its form seems to melt away, leaving instead a bipedal black fox-like creature with a long red mane pulled back with a pink and purple bow. 

Of course Himiko has a Zoroark. Granted, this means she has an Arbok, too.

"Aw, poor Zora, the ruse is up!" Himiko says as her Zoroark shakes its head to rid itself of some of the daze. "Oh well. Foul Play!" Zoroark's mouth spreads into a huge grin before leaping for Rati again, its claws now glowing black and purple. Compared to before, though, it's movements are noticably more sluggish. The paralyzing effect of Thunder Wave wasn't thrown off completely.

"Get out of the way with Agility!" he yells. Rati streaks through the air past the Zoroark and reaches Izuku's side, looking up to him for a plan. "Let's run." Rati nods, and they both, as one, turn to escape back to the main seating area of the ferry. There may be more workers there, and there are certainly more trainers. He doesn't want to involve any more people than he has to, but if nothing else, maybe he can get over the side in the confusion. The prospect of drowning is still better than going back.

He hears Himiko huff with annoyance as he runs.

\---

The difference in atmosphere between the hall where he'd been trying to fight Himiko and the main seating area is jarring. Everything is peaceful here, with everyone sitting relaxed while they talk quietly or look at their phones. No one would believe that there was a kidnapper with a knife on the ferry. People look up as he runs past, but he doesn't pay any attention to them. He skids to a halt in the row where Ochako and Tsuyu are sitting. It pains him to disrupt their conversation, but he doesn't have a choice. Tsuyu tilts her head slightly to one side when she sees him, but Ochako's eyes instantly widen, and her expression becomes worried.

"Izuku? Is something wrong?" she asks. There's a slight waver in her voice.

He opens and closes his mouth. How much can he tell her? How much time does he have to tell her? He hears a bang from outside the room, and that, at least, tells him how much time he has--not much. "I've got to go," he says.

"'Go'?" Tsuyu asks in confusion. "Go where? We're on a ship in the middle of the sea."

Ochako, though, looks stricken. "They're here?"

He just nods, and then the door slams open, falling off its hinges and making people scream. A Rhyhorn pushes its considerable bulk past the remains of the doorway, seemingly unbothered by the fact that it wasn't originally big enough for such a large Pokemon. From behind it walks Himiko and her Zoroark, both looking incredibly pleased.

"That's more like it," she says as people run. Her knife is back in her hand, and she flicks it upwards before deftly catching it by the handle. "Mingling in crowds is bor-ring." She draws out each syllable of the last word as she watches people flee from her, half falling out of chairs to do so. Her eyes scan the room before stopping on Izuku, and her pleased grin turns vicious. "Oh, Izuku! There you are!" He tenses immediately.

By this point, both Tsuyu and Ochako on are their feet, running to stand at his side.

"She knows you?" Ochako asks, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Unfortunately," Izuku replies.

"Do you usually hang out with dangerous-looking people?" Tsuyu asks, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Not by choice," Izuku replies.

"Aw, Izuku, you've surrounded yourself with cute girls," Himiko says. "Was I not good enough?" She tilts her head to the side, and places the flat of her knife blade on her bottom lip, obviously trying to look coy.

"The knife is a bit of a deterrant," Izuku says, taking a step back. Even as he's trying to talk to her nonchalantly, his knees are shaking. Rati presses her head against his leg, trying to comfort him.

Himiko looks down at the knife, back up at him, and shrugs. "Oh well. Maybe we can bring them, too, if you're so lonely."

Sheer panic makes Izuku freeze for a moment. His eyes go wide, his limbs go rigid, and he feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. "No!" he finally yells, surging forward. "Rati, Dragon Rage!"

Rati is at his side and leaps ahead of him, her eyes glowing a deep blue. After a moment, she opens her mouth, and blue flames burst out, rolling in waves towards Himiko and her Pokemon. Himiko raises an arm to cover her eyes, and the Rhyhorn leaps in front of her, taking the brunt of the attack. When the flames clear, the Rhyhorn doesn't look much worse for wear.

"Nice one, Dittle," Himiko says with a smile that, for once, isn't quite as terrifying. In response, the Rhyhorn seems to collapse in on itself, its color changing from gray to a purplish pink. It shrinks into a ball of goo, rather than a solid shape, with simple eyes and a mouth. "Ditto!" it calls cutely.

"Let's try a different form," she tells it, and her grin turns wicked. "Maybe something... fairy?"

Izuku feels his stomach drop a bit. A bad match up for Rati--and Nori, too, for that matter. As he watches, the Ditto grows, turning a softer pink as it forms pointed ears and a long, curled tail. Before long, it's a Clefable staring at him, rather than a Ditto. Of course she'd pick something that powerful.

Himiko grins. "Disarming Voice."

The Ditto-turned-Clefable opens its mouth and lets out a piercing screech that cuts through the air, making the human listeners have to clamp their hands over their ears. Rati cries out in pain, trying to duck and hide her head from the sound. Izuku instinctively reaches out, pulling her back towards him, trying to shield her.

"Orion, Take Down!" He can only just hear Ochako's voice over the attack, but he sees the result. Orion shoots forward like a rocket, slamming into the Clefable hard and sending it sprawling on the floor, attack finally cut off.

"No fair!" Himiko says shrilly. "This is a one-on-one battle!"

"Not anymore," Ochako says savagely, stepping in front of Izuku. "Orion, Take Down again!" Just as the Clefable is climbing to its feet, Orion smashes into it, knocking it back.

Himiko glares at Ochako. "Fine! Then Zora, Dark Pulse!" Rather than pointing at Orion, Himiko points directly at Ochako. Her Zoroark leaps forward, smirking as dark energy begins forming between its two front paws.

"Quick Attack, then Water Pulse."

A new attacker slams the Zoroark from the side, knocking it off balance and disrupting the attack, which fizzles out. Frogadier's expression is determined as she leaps backwards into the air, away from an angry swipe from the Zoroark, and releases a jet of water from her mouth that knocks it back. Tsuyu steps forward, briefly placing a steady hand on Ochako's shoulder and giving her a small smile. Then, she turns to Izuku. 

"What's your plan?" she asks.

Izuku can't help but look from one to the other, still a little shocked by the turn of events. They'd both come to his aid without question. He takes in a shaky breath and lets it out slowly.

"How well can you two swim?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already had to open like five tabs for pokemon movesets for this fight, lets see how many I can rack up in the conclusion of this bit next chapter
> 
> also I had nothing to go on for toga's pokemons' nicknames but I felt like she would give them some so. they're just cute ones I made up on the spot lmao
> 
> thank you all for continued support and for reading! comments and kudos make my day


	8. It’s About Time for an Evolution

_Izuku wakes up burning._

_  
_

The worst is in his chest, feeling like it's going to burst open. He can feel it in the base of his skull and his limbs, too, like the fire is spreading from his chest out. He can't focus on anything but the pain, curling in on himself and clutching at his chest in hopes it will change it somehow. He opens his eyes, and all he can see is a haze of light blue.

Far away, he hears an inhuman shriek and a bang, but he can't focus on it, can't make any sense of where it came from or why. The bang sounds again, and again, until finally another noise cuts through, seeming to resonate with the burning in his chest--a crackling, somewhere between electricity and flames. Something snaps, and then something is touching his skin.

It's smooth and cool, more like scales than skin, and where it touches him, the burning fades. A sinewy weight, firm but comforting, wraps around him and saps the burning away until it recedes to nothing more than a pleasant warmth. Exhausted, Izuku finally falls back asleep.

He wakes again to the sound of growling in his ear and a shout.

"How did it get out of its cage?!" When Izuku blinks open his eyes, he sees the Doctor. He's not quite in the door to Izuku's room--and for good reason. Rati's cage, which Izuku can see easily from his little pallet on the floor, has a huge hole in it. The edges of the bars around the hole are twisted and blackened, like the missing section was burned to nothing.

Rati herself is wrapped around Izuku's torso. She moves her head past his shoulder, and he can see now that she's glowing faintly, a pale blue outline that's brighter than her eyes. When he looks down at himself, he realizes he is, too.

The Doctor is muttering. Izuku catches a few words ("connection finally manifesting..."), but that's all. When the Doctor takes another step into the room, Izuku sees the syringe in his hand and immediately panics, trying to scuttle backwards. Rati snarls in response, and the Doctor takes a hasty step back.

_"Tch. We'll have to separate them," he says quietly, but still loud enough for Izuku to hear, and it fills him with dread. The Doctor doesn't say anything more and leaves, shutting and locking the door behind him._

\---

Ochako can't stop the nervous laughter bubbling up out of her chest. "Swim? You mean you want to jump into the ocean?"

"We don't have many other options," Izuku replies, and she can't exactly fault him on that.

"Don't worry, Ochako-chan," Tsuyu says, not even a hint of worry in her voice. "I have plenty of water types to help us get back to shore."

"Whispering?" Himiko cuts in, making all three of them turn back to her. "Making plans without me? How rude. Dittle, maybe you should try transforming again! How about... Chandelure?" She gives Ochako a vicious smile as the Clefable dissolves into a bubble of pink, only to quickly reform into a black chandelier, lit with purple fire and glowing yellow eyes.

"Wh... what is that?" Ochako asks. She's never even seen this Pokemon before, let alone know anything about it.

"Chandelure," Izuku says grimly. "It's a fire/ghost type."

Ochako's heart sinks. It's the worst possible type combination. Not only is Orion weak to it, but Take Down, a normal type move, won't even hit it.

"Your Beldum might be a one trick Ponyta, but my Dittle is anything but," Himiko chimes in. "Now, Dittle, let's try a Flamethrower!"

Ochako instantly reaches for her pokeball. She doesn't have another choice, she has to return Orion quick before the attack hits--except, it doesn't. The Chandelure floats aimlessly for a moment, seemingly in thought, before turning its blank yellow eyes to Himiko.

Himiko blinks. "Oh, you don't know that one?" The Chandelure simply shrugs its arms, and she sighs. "God, what are the other fire moves... Fire Blast? Overheat? Flame Plume? Any of those?"

At the last move in the list, the Chandelure whirls back around, purple flames flaring up and turning orange. Ochako fumbles for her pokeball.

"Orion--"

"Water Pulse." Tsuyu's calm voice cuts through her panic like the gout of water cuts through the flames released by the Chandelure, putting them out instantly and dousing the Pokemon itself. By the time the attack ends, the Chandelure has become a Ditto again, passed out on the floor.

"Did you forget I was here?" Tsuyu asks, a finger pressed to her chin as she gives Himiko a thoughtful look.

Behind her, Izuku laughs. "You were so preoccupied with Orion you forgot about Tsuyu's Frogadier!"

Himiko returns her Ditto to it's ball with a small smile. "You're right. I won't make that mistake again." She pulls out a third pokeball and tosses it.

The Pokemon released from it is an enormous serpent, purple with a black, yellow, and red patterned hood. The Arbok hisses, tail lashing.

"There it is," Ochako hears Izuku say quietly.

"Alright, Ari, after the frog. Poison Fang," Himiko says, sounding almost flippant.

Ochako reacts instantly. "Orion, use Take--"

"And Zora, show that Beldum a little Foul Play."

The Zoroark is on Orion suddenly, grinning with sharp teeth as it slams Orion into the ground with a claw dripping black energy. The force makes the whole ferry shake, and at the time, she hears a cry as the Arbok sinks its teeth into Frogadier's shoulder.

For a moment, Ochako is frozen in fear. The Zoroark has trapped Orion on the ground, and the Arbok has Frogadier similarly disabled, writhing in pain on the floor. For once, Tsuyu looks panicked.

"She's poisoned," Tsuyu says quietly.

"I'll help," Izuku says instantly, stepping forward with Rati at his side. "Rati, help--um--"

The Zoroark growls in alarm, and Ochako quickly sees why. Orion, though still held down, is glowing white. They don't have any moves that could do that, so it can only be one thing.

"Orion! You're evolving!" Ochako shouts, excitement banishing the fear. As she watches, Orion grows in size, their body forming a rough disk shape, with two arms quickly growing from it. Once their silouette dims, she can see that they're all the same bluish silver as they were as Beldum, but now with two red eyes. One of their thick arms rockets up into the Zoroark's chest, claws gleaming with metallic energy. The Zoroark is knocked back, and Orion quickly floats back from it.

Ochako can hardly believe their luck. Somehow, Orion had managed to evolve just when they most needed them too. Thankfully, Ochako had learned the two moves Metang learns upon evolution long ago, just to be ready for it to happen. They've already used Metal Claw, so it's time to try the other.

"Okay, Orion, use Confusion on the Arbok!" she calls.

Orion swivels in the air, turning their attention to the Arbok. Their eyes glow purple for a moment before they release a wave of energy the same color. It hits the Arbok and knocks it back like it's been physically struck. Even as the attack fades, the Arbok's head bobs side to side. It has become confused.

"We need to leave now," Tsuyu says abruptly. "With them dazed now--"

"Right," Izuku agrees, and Ochako quickly nods. The Zoroark has yet to get up, probably knocked out cold, too.

Ochako returns Orion to their pokeball, a rush of relief and pride making her feel giddy in spite of everything. They'd really come through. Once the ball is back on her belt, she runs after Izuku, Tsuyu, and their Pokemon, already heading for the exit.

It's a glass door, clearly leading out to the ferry's deck. A sign is printed on the door, too, proclaiming that the door is "only to be used in an emergency", but in Ochako's opinion, this definitely counts. Izuku shoves it open, and as he does, an alarm immediately starts going off.

"No you don't!" Ochako hears Himiko shriek behind them. "Ari, after them!" Ochako looks back just in time to see the Arbok tripping over its own tail, somehow, and falling into a heap. As it does, though, she notices something else--Himiko pulling out another knife.

She moves faster than Ochako thought a person could. She catches up to them in a few bounds, aiming directly for Izuku.

But, she has to get past Ochako first. With an angry yell, she tackles Himiko from the side.

Ochako hears the whoosh out of Himiko as they both hit the ground. Even winded, though, Himiko is quick to attack, lashing out with her blade at Ochako's face. Ochako sees it coming and ducks, but not fast enough--she feels the steel bite into her cheek, just below her eye.

Before she can react, Himiko flips her onto her back and digs her knee into her stomach. Ochako tries to push her off, but Himiko grabs one wrist with her free one, fingers digging viciously at a pressure point until Ochako can't hold back a cry of pain. She still tries to struggle, until the point of Himiko's knife sweeps into view inches from her nose. This close, she can see the blood already on it.

"Well, maybe this won't be a total loss," she says, a smile on her lips. "I can at least bring in a new subject."

Cold fear rushes down her spine like ice water. She knows she can't hide it on her face when Himiko laughs, and her limbs tremble.

A deafening crack of thunder shatters the air, making both of them flinch. The ferry rocks as a howling wind picks up outside.

A blue streak hits Himiko from the side, knocking her off of Ochako completely. In shock, Ochako can only turn to look at where she went and see Rati Slamming her to the ground. Rati's whole body is glowing electric blue, her eyes practically on fire with light.

"Ochako!" Suddenly, Izuku is at her side. She blinks when she sees him, because he's definitely not normal. He's glowing with the same light as Rati, his eyes particularly luminescent. As she looks up into them, they spark with electricity. She sits up quickly.

"Izuku, what--"

"Don't worry about it!" he says, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He's surprisingly strong, she realizes. "Let's just go!" He doesn't let go of her hand once they're standing, instead holding it in a tight grip as he drags her along, through the wide open door outside. She looks back to see Rati following them, Himiko on the ground and lightly sparking. Paralyzed?

Outside, in spite of the fact that it had been a bright and sunny day only fifteen minutes before, it was raining in sheets. The dark sea roiled beneath equally dark clouds. Ochako is suddenly reminded of the abrupt storm that blew in the day she met Izuku.

Tsuyu is waiting at the railing of the ferry, looking down into the sea below. Frogadier and another frog Pokemon are on either side of her. The second frog is fatter, and green and yellow instead of blue and white. Ochako recognizes it immediately as Tsuyu's first Pokemon, a Poliwag who must have since evolved into a Politoed. He gives her a sunny smile, seeming to recognize her instantly.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Tsuyu says as they approach. "This storm came up out of nowhere."

"It will be fine," Izuku says without a hint of doubt. Tsuyu turns to look at him, cocking her head to the side slightly as she analyzes him.

"Okay," she says. She turns to Ochako. "Oh, you're bleeding."

Ochako slaps a hand to her cheek. Even with the rain, she pulls it away to find blood on her fingers. She shrugs and forces a grin. "I'll be okay! It's just a scratch."

"If you say so," Tsuyu says. "In any case, do you mind swimming with Politoed?"

"Of course not!" she replies, forcing energy into her voice. She feels bruised and exhausted, but they aren't safe yet. Himiko could still work her way out of the paralysis and come after them.

"Poli!" Politoed says excitedly, punching a webbed hand excitedly into the air.

As they talk, the rain starts to let up, eventually settling into more normal rainfall. As it does, Ochako notices out of the corner of her eye that the glow on Izuku and Rati starts to subside.

"We should go now," Izuku says, climbing up onto the railing. "Do you either of you know which way the island is?"

"Politoed knows," Tsuyu says. "You can take the lead, Ochako."

Ochako just nods.

Izuku leaps into the ocean first, Rati by his side. Tsuyu and Frogadier dive in next, leaving Ochako last. She climbs up onto railing, looking down, and feels her heart shoot up into her throat. It's a long way down.

She drops.

The water is cold, but not as cold as she expected. That's something to say for living in Alola, she guesses. She flails, especially with her clothes and pack weighing her down, but then Politoed is there, letting her grab on to his back. As soon as she's secure, he starts swimming. He’s faster than she could ever swim, and since the water is splashing back in her face, she just keeps her eyes closed and holds on. She hopes they get to shore soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for long hiatus... we’ll see if I can keep up on some steady updates (I hope so)


	9. A Monster’s Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit... I had some trouble writing Tsuyu’s conversation with (redacted) for some reason, but then it all came together at once lmao. y’know how it goes
> 
> anyway there’s more info dropped this chapter... have fun. and thank to everyone who reads and leaves reviews, you’re stellar. you’re stellar even if you just read! I super appreciate all of you

Himiko honestly can't believe she let all three of them escape.

Granted, that was the crux of it--she hadn't expected three of them. Who knew little Izuku would be so quick to make friends? She would have made Tomura let her borrow one of his Pokemon if she had. They aren't cute, like hers, but they're all powerhouses. 

Escaping without arrest was a lucky thing. The paralysis had worn off almost immediately after all the targets had leaped off the boat, and Dittle was coherent enough to transform into a Pidgeot and escape the ferry before she was apprehended. All in all, not the smoothest execution of her plan.

Once they get to Hau'oli, she knows she's golden. She's very good at disappearing. Even now, she's lounging at a cafe table, new disguise in place. She's wearing blue pigtails this time. They look pretty cute, even if she does say so herself.

Her phone vibrates, alerting her to a message.

Tomura: toga. you're on the news.  
Himiko: oh! did they get my good side?  
Tomura: you don't have a good side.  
Himiko: :P shows what you know  
Tomura: this isn't a mission clear. you fucked up.

Himiko sticks her tongue out at her phone. Tomura is always so serious about everything. She takes a selfie of herself sticking her tongue out at him and sends it to him.

Himiko: I did my best! he had help!  
Tomura: help?  
Himiko: little izuku figured out how to make friends. in such a short time, too.

He doesn't respond for a while, and in the meantime, Himiko takes a sip of her cheri green tea frappe.

Tomura: did they seem to know about him?  
Himiko: seemed like it! they jumped immediately to his defense, no hesitation  
Tomura: shit. sensei isn't going to be happy about that.  
Himiko: don't worry. this is a perfect time to test out our new toy, right~?

There's another bout of silence, but this one is shorter.

Tomura: fine. just don't break or lose him.

Himiko grins hugely and swipes to another conversation.

Himiko: hey, little monster! you ready to do your job?  
Hito-chan: don't call me that.  
Hito-chan: and I assumed that was why I was here.  
Himiko: fiiiiiiiine hitoshi. anyway, you remember that kid we told you about? you need to find him. he's in hau'oli with two girls.  
Hito-chan: two girls?  
Hito-chan: they're not involved, are they?  
Himiko: they are now! we need all three  
Hito-chan: you never said anything about kidnapping more people

Himiko sighs. In spite of the demeanor he tries so hard to cultivate, this kid is a goody two shoes through and through. It's annoying. And he doesn't even have the decency to act scared.

Himiko: don't worry, all you have to do is stop them. I'll do all the capturing  
Himiko: and anyway, it's not like you really have a choice, right?  
Himiko: so meet me at the rendezvous point.  
Hito-chan: fine.

Himiko puts her phone away and stands, stretching. She's still a bit stiff after that Thunder Wave, but she'll get that Dratini back for it. And it won't even be hard.

She takes her frappe with her as she goes.

\---

It's a good thing Pokemon Centers have laundry and towels. Tsuyu, Izuku, and Ochako all sit in a bedraggled circle, each wrapped up in a huge, fluffy white towel while their extra clothes from their packs are washed and dried by the Center's nurse. Tsuyu can feel the salt in her current clothes starting to dry on her skin, and it's not a feeling she's fond of. She can't decide if it's better or worse than being soaked and freezing. 

Through the glass doors and wide windows of the Pokecenter, Tsuyu can clearly see the bright blue Alolan sky. It's a beautiful day, only a few fluffy white clouds filtering the intense sunlight. It's remarkably normal considering the fact that it had just been storming pretty hard, however briefly.

Slowly, Tsuyu's gaze slides to Izuku. He looks exhausted, his eyes closed as his head droops to the side. A lot had been taken out of him from that fight. A lot had been taken out of all three of them. And yet...

Izuku had been glowing. So had his Dratini, Rati. And at the same time, it had started storming, suddenly and violently. That's too convenient to be a coincidence.

Still, the glowing had reminded Tsuyu of something she'd seen before. It was hard to place her finger on it, though. It was definitely something she'd seen a trainer and Pokemon do together--

"Oh, Z move," Tsuyu says aloud, startling both Izuku and Ochako. Izuku wakes up all at once, while Ochako looks up from where she was looking at something on her phone.

"Z move?" Izuku asks, looking perplexed.

"Z move," Tsuyu repeats. "That's what you glowing reminded me of." She looks him over and sees that both wrists are bare. Ankles, too. "Do you have a Z-ring, then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Izuku replies, though he looks nervous about it.

"Oh, it's a thing in Alola," Ochako tells him. "Trainers can boost their Pokemon's attack with a special dance. You have to have a Z-ring set with a Z-stone and have your Pokemon hold a Z-crystal though. I think it's less common in other regions, though. You can only find Z-crystals here in Alola, as far as I know, and Z-stones are pretty rare, too."

"Oh," Izuku says, finally comprehending, "so it's like Mega Evolution?"

Ochako just looks at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"Yes," Tsuyu cuts in. "It's a thing in other regions, Ochako, I'll tell you about it later," she says. She turns back to Izuku. "But still, it looked a bit like you were using a Z-move, except it wasn't just one move. The energy just kind of... stayed."

Ochako slowly nods. "Yeah. And I've never heard of a Z-move causing a storm, even if it was just a short one."

"So if it wasn't a Z-move, what was it?" Tsuyu asks.

Izuku doesn't answer. For a long moment, he just looks down at his hands. Sitting with the towel draped around him, he looks small and scared, Tsuyu realizes. Nothing like he had been when he and Rati saved Ochako on the ferry.

"I... can't tell you," he says, so quietly Tsuyu almost doesn't hear him. "I don't get everything myself, but also, if I tell you, it'll put you both in danger." He closes his hands into fists, and tears form in the corners of his eyes, sliding down his cheeks in wet trails. "I--H-Himiko already saw you, but I can't put you two in any more danger! That's why I think, after this, you should both just leave, and I'll go on my own."

Ochako immediately gets a fiery look in her eyes. Tsuyu smiles a little. Things always get interesting when Ochako gets worked up.

Ochako stands, making Izuku finally look up at her.

"Izuku," she says, anger and frustration leaking into her voice, "maybe I don't know everything, but I do know one thing. I wouldn't leave you alone right now, not even if you begged me. You need help, and I--" her voice cracks, and she rubs away tears in frustration. "I don't know if I'm enough to help you, but I'll make myself enough if I have to."

In response, Izuku shakes his head emphatically. "No, Ochako, she already cut your--"

"I don't care." Ochako sits down directly next to him, shoving him over in the seat to make room. Before he can protest, she hooks an arm under his. "You're stuck with me. I'll take you all the way to Johto and wherever else you need to go." Izuku finally deflates, looking resigned, but he smiles, too. In spite of himself, he looks relieved.

 

"Me too," Tsuyu adds. They both turn to look at her, startled.

"Tsuyu, you shouldn't," Izuku says, worry making his smile vanish.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to finally do the Island Challenge!" Ochako points out.

Tsuyu just shrugs. "I've still got time to do that. This seems more interesting. And I'd like to see Johto."

"Well, this... this isn't about sightseeing, Tsuyu," Izuku says. "I'll explain--explain everything to both of you--when we're in a place where we're more alone."

"I think I get the gist of it," Tsuyu says. "You need protection, and I can help. No offense, Ochako, but I have more battle experience than you."

"That's true," Ochako says, a bit sheepishly.

Izuku glances around, as if checking for someone who might be eavesdropping on them. No one is anywhere near them. "I still want to tell you both the truth," he says quietly. "All of it. But... not here."

Tsuyu nods, and so does Ochako. Once their clothes are washed and dried, they can go somewhere with no chance of being overheard.

There's movement near the door, and Tsuyu instinctively glances towards it. It's nothing out of the ordinary--just a boy walking in the Pokemon center wearing a ragged purple hoodie, hands in his pockets. He has the hood up, so Tsuyu can't see much of his face, but he's not all that suspicious. Aside from the fact that she doesn't see any Pokeballs on his belt.

He stops in the middle of the floor, which is a bit odd. Usually, people would go straight to the counter to get their Pokemon healed. Instead, he looks around the building, like he's looking for something or someone in particular. He turns in their direction, and she finally gets a better look at his face. His eyes are purple, with deep bags under them, like he hasn't slept well in ages. Grayish purple hair sticks out even from under the hood. He looks them over and his expression darkens a little before going back to complete complacence and starting to walk towards them.

Izuku and Ochako haven't noticed any of this. They're both peering at the screen of Ochako's phone, trying to figure out a route to the airport from the Center. As the boy gets closer, obviously walking towards them, Tsuyu speaks up to alert them.

"Do you need something?" she asks. Izuku jumps in his seat, turns around, and seems to relax a little when he sees the boy. So he isn't someone Izuku knows. Ochako locks her phone, watching the boy with a frown.

"Yeah," he says. "Is this seat taken?" He points to the empty seat at the opposite end of the couch that Tsuyu is sittin on, across from Izuku and Ochako. It's a bit of an odd question. Maybe he's new to Alola, looking for information on where to go?

"No," Tsuyu says, and then everything goes black.

\---

She wakes up a while later, disoriented. Her memory is hazy, just a distorted image of the boy that had talked to her saying something else she can't remember. Now she's laying on a hard surface, in an uncomfortable position.

Tsuyu opens her eyes. The place the finds herself in looks nothing like the Pokemon Center. To start with, it's dim, with the only light coming in through dirty windows. The floor she's laying on is covered in dust, too, with balls of it collected in corners showing years of abandonment. A few feet away is the boy they'd met, his hood down to reveal a mop of purple hair, eating a cup of ramen. He's sitting on the floor, his back resting against the wall.

Tsuyu tries to move to sit up, only to realize her limbs aren't moving like she wants them to. It doesn't take long for her to realize her hands and feet are bound with zip ties. She struggles, but manages to get into a position where she can sit on her knees. Behind her, she sees both Ochako and Izuku in similar situations, though they're both still out cold. Most importantly, though, her pokeballs are gone. She looks around and finally sees them, her belt with them, in a pile with what she assumes are Ochako and Izuku's belts.

"Oh, you're awake," a familiar voice says. She looks up to see the boy looking at her. "Sorry about this. It's nothing personal." He actually looks apologetic.

She tries to speak, but it comes out as a croak first. Clearing her throat, she manages to ask, "Why are you doing this?"

He sighs. "Do you know anything about the Institute?"

Tsuyu can only blink in response.

"Institute for the Happiness of Pokemon and Humans," the boy says with a sardonic smile. "At least, that's the name they use for PR."

"Oh. Yes," Tsuyu says, nodding. Of course, everyone has heard of the IHPH. Tsuyu went to one of their fundraising festivals in Hau'oli with her younger siblings not too long before starting her Pokemon jouney. They had a petting zoo and lots of activities based around caring and training Pokemon. They were an organization centered around trying to find the best ways for humans and Pokemon to live together happily and peacefully.

The boy snorts. "Then you know their sweet and kind persona. It's just a front." He eats more of his ramen. "The actual purpose is experimentation, trying to find a way to give humans the same kinds of powers as Pokemon. To be human soldiers, mostly." He looks back at her. "Do you remember what I did?"

Tsuyu thinks back, trying to rearrange her memories. Bits and pieces come together. "You... commanded me, and I couldn't stop myself from following your orders."

He nods. "Mind control. It only works if you respond to me vocally, but it's what I can do. I was a successful experiment." He sighs. "To be honest, I don't have any idea who you and the other girl are. I was just told to capture weather boy over there and whoever was with him."

Her mind is still a little fuzzy, but Tsuyu is putting things together. "Then... Izuku is another successful experiment. But he escaped?"

"Caused a lot of damage too," the boy replies. "His powers are more destructive than mine. The higher ups sure weren't happy about him getting away."

"Then Himiko...?"

"Oh, you've met her," he says, wincing. "She's a piece of work. She's not even an experiment, signed up willingly. But yeah, works for the Institute."

Signed up willingly... "So you're not working for them willingly?"

The boy snorts. "Hell no." He leans back against the wall. "Don't think that means I'm gonna let you go." He smashes the cup in his hand. Thankfully, it seems to be empty. Sighing, he tosses it to the side. "I'm not doing this because I want to, but I don't have another choice either."

Tsuyu doesn't reply. Her mind is working now, connecting dots.

He's given her a lot to think about. The weather on the ferry, that was definitely Izuku's doing. He has powers the same as a Pokemon--Rati. Dragon Pokemon have a wide variety of abilities, but Dratini and their evolutions tend to have attacks based on weather, don't they? Twister, and electric moves on top of it. It all fits together nicely.

Then where is this boy's Pokemon? She looks him over, but she doesn't see anything like a Pokeball belt. Maybe his Pokemon doesn't have a Pokeball, but then, where is it?

"They're holding your Pokemon captive," she says bluntly, watching for his reaction. "That's why you're stuck working for them."

For a moment, he stares at her with a completely blank expression. Then, he starts to chuckle. "For a moment, I was wondering who had the psychic powers here," he says, actually sounding amused. "But yeah, you figured me out. I'm a softy who can't leave my Pokemon behind. That doesn't change your position at all." He pulls a phone out of his pocket. "Himiko will be here pretty soon to pick you three up."

"I don't think that makes you soft," Tsuyu says. "You'd have to be brave, to continue working with these people and not take off the moment you can." She considers for a moment. "What if we helped you get your Pokemon back?"

He gives her that blank look again, longer this time, before it transforms into a grin that doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, right. What makes you think you'd have any chance?" He looks away from her, grin falling quickly. "It's not like I haven't tried."

"Izuku broke out," Tsuyu points out.

"And because of him, security doubled," the boy retorts. "Try again."

"Well, there's Ochako and I, too," Tsuyu replies. "We might not have powers, but we both have strong Pokemon. We managed to beat Himiko, anyway."

The boy opens his mouth like he's about to give her another rejection, then closes it. "You beat Himiko?"

Tsuyu nods. "And with you, we have another option, too," she points out. "We can distract them with our Pokemon, while you try to needle opponents and take control of them."

The look of irritation the boy has had since she started this conversation starts to smooth away, but his face suddenly goes blank again. "And if I free you, how do I know you three won't just run out on me and leave me behind?"

Tsuyu considers for a moment. She has no intention of doing that (and frankly, she doesn't think Izuku or Ochako would either) but she can't fault his caution. "I'll give you one of my Pokemon," she says. "Until you get yours back. Then you can have some protection, and some insurance we won't run off on you. I'll tell them to follow your instructions."

The boy considers this for a moment before nodding. "Good enough for me." He stands and walks over towards her, and then past her. He stops at their belts and picks them up, brandishing all three.

"Which?" he asks.

"The middle," she replies, recognizing her array of Pokeballs. A regular one, and two net balls. "Take the regular ball. He's my strongest."

 

The boy raises an eyebrow at that. "You're really going to give me your best Pokemon?"

"You don't have any other protection," she points out.

"I'm not completely defenseless," he says, and drops the belts. They stay in midair, surrounded by a purple light. The pokeball detaches from her belt and flies into his hand. "But thanks." The belts gently float back to the floor. He tucks the pokeball into his pocket and sighs. "I guess we better get started, if we're going to be ready to go before Himiko gets here," he says. From his other pocket, he pulls out a pocket knife and flips the blade out. He uses it to quickly cut her binds. 

"I just realized," she says, rubbing the lines the zip ties left on her wrists, "I don't actually know your name."

"Same," he says, kneeling next to Ochako. "It's Shinsou."

"Asui Tsuyu," she replies. "You can call me Tsuyu." She looks over Ochako and Izuku as he starts cutting their bindings, too. "Can you wake them up?"

"No problem," Shinsou replies. "Just start worrying about how we're going to go about all this. You seem to be the brains of this outfit."

Tsuyu wants to argue, but she decides not to. It was all her idea, after. It's only right that she comes up with something. With any luck, maybe they'll all make it out of this in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you wanna ask questions I'm on tumblr at [draconicshinx](http://draconicshinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
